Sempre seu
by Mi Yuuki x
Summary: Hitsugaya decide que é finalmente hora de declarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Hinamori, mas seria tarde demais? Hitsugaya x Hinamori x Aizen.
1. Chapter 1

Passava do final de julho, era final de verão. A grama verde farfalhava com um suave vento que refrescava aquele calor. Assim como todas as tardes, ele estava lá a sua espera. Sentado no assoalho de madeira da humilde residência a noroeste de Rukongai. Passava o dia observando o que acontecia ao seu redor. Conhecia cada detalhe daquelas imediações. Sabia qual flor havia desabrochado e qual havia murchado, até mesmo o número de botões de cada uma delas. Não gostava do verão, preferia muito mais o frio. De qualquer maneira, na vida miserável que tinha, era melhor que fizesse calor mesmo. Não possuía dinheiro para comprar bons agasalhos nem ao menos comer bem como exigia o rigoroso inverno que fazia. Toda aquela rotina parecia extremamente entediante a qualquer um, mas havia algo que ocorria naquele dia que o fazia ansiar. Sabia que ela viria. Mesmo rotineiro, não podia deixar de sentir o coração palpitar quando a hora se aproximava. Sempre por volta das quatro da tarde, podia ver a cena que se repetia metodicamente, e acontecia naquele momento novamente. Abriu um largo sorriso que rapidamente tratou de esconder, acanhado, ao ver a menina surgir. O cabelo preto trançado caído sobre o ombro direito, o rosto suave de traços finos e bem desenhados, os olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos. Ela caminhava rapidamente, quase que correndo. Carregava junto ao peito dois livros. Vestia o uniforme praticamente impecável, vermelho e branco, da academia. Fazia algum tempo já que ela a freqüentava. E mesmo que fosse contra a vontade dele, não podia negar que aquele traje a deixava linda. Apesar de parecer ter um corpo ainda não totalmente desenvolvido, ela tinha discretas curvas que considerava bastante insinuantes. Suas bochechas coraram assim que ela aproximou-se.

- Shiro-chan! – ela gritou.

- É Hitsugaya, Hinamori! – ele ralhou como de costume enquanto abocanhava uma fatia de melancia. Uma das várias que estavam cortadas em um prato.

- Tenho uma ótima notícia! – ela disse saltitante.

- Diga. – ele disse com a expressão de alguém que nem ligava para o que se passava.

- Queria que fosse o primeiro a saber! – exclamou.

- Diga logo!!! – sem paciência ele mordeu o último pedaço da fruta.

- Adivinhe! – brincou tomando-lhe as mãos entre seus punhos, fazendo-o ruborizar. – Passei no exame da academia! E fui chamada para um esquadrão!

Ele não sabia se estava entorpecido pelo rubor causado pela atitude dela ou pela realidade que agora lhe caia sobre a cabeça. Hinamori agora era uma shinigami. Uma sensação de felicidade por saber que sua amiga agora teria uma vida melhor preencheu seu coração, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma profunda tristeza e solidão lhe assolaram. Agora sim haveria uma barreira entre os dois. A barreira que separava Rukongai da Seireitei. Ainda atordoado, ela teve de sacudi-lo para trazê-lo a si novamente.

- Shiro-chan! Ei! Responda, Shiro-chan! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah?! Não, Não... Não seja boba! – ele esboçou um fraco, porém sincero sorriso. – Parabéns, Hinamori. Você se esforçou muito. – parabenizou-a, ainda sentindo as mãos finas dela acolhendo as suas.

- Shiro-chan, estou tão feliz! Mas ainda não sei em qual esquadrão vou entrar. Será que é daquele taichou que me salvou naquele treinamento aquela vez, o Aizen-taichou? Ah, seria tão bom, até parece que aconteceria. Talvez me chamem para o quarto esquadrão, afinal, eu me formei com as melhores notas em kidou, então... seria bom também ajudar as pessoas, não é?

Parecia que todas as palavras e a empolgação de Hinamori eram como uma forte correnteza que a levava para longe dele. Ele ouviu tudo o que ela tinha a dizer enquanto a dor de estar perdendo aquela que sempre esteve com ele dilacerava seu pequeno coraçãozinho. Uma sensação que ele não tinha experimentado antes. Doeu. Naquele dia ele decidiu: tornar-se-ia um shinigami. E ficaria ao seu lado.

A brisa suave soprava seus cabelos prateados que dançavam a mesma música nas cortinas que adornavam as janelas. Era final de tarde, e se alguém visse aquela cena, com certeza duvidaria do que seus olhos refletiam. Dormia profundamente sobre sua mesa. Um copo com chá esfriava ao seu lado. Alguns papéis serviam de travesseiro. E falando em papéis, mais eram trazidos por sua fukutaichou.

A loira exuberante trazia uma pilha deles. Mais documentos para que seu pobre taichou tivesse de carimbar e assinar. Não se sabia se era pela quantidade de papéis que trazia ou pelo volume de seios que a impedia de se locomover adequadamente, mas desastrada, ela seguiu derrubando metade das coisas que encontrava no caminho até chegar à mesa de seu taichou.

- Eeeeh, taichou! – largou a pilha de papéis enquanto se espreguiçava – é tudo o que tenho acumulado. Não sabia que era tanta coisa... – e continuou feito uma matraca até seus olhos baterem no menino. – Taichou?!

Sua surpresa não era à toa. Desde quando Hitsugatya Toushirou era visto assim, dormindo em meio ao expediente? O tão rígido capitão da 10° divisão.

- Eh, não acredito... – ela riu, admirando a expressão tranqüila dele. – Bem, já que o senhor está dormindo, acho que não vai se importar de eu sair um pouquinho mais cedo! – ela sussurrou, maldosa. – Vou poder beber com o Kira, o Shuu...

- Matsumoto!!! – ele gritou como de costume.

- Taichou! – ela gelou dos pés a cabeça. – Pensei que estivesse dormindo! – disfarçou.

- Nem pense em sair mais cedo daqui. Tem muito trabalho acumulado. – brigou com uma veia saltando da testa. – Está sempre pedindo dispensa. Tem muita coisa aqui para você averiguar. Já levamos bronca novamente do esquadrão 1.

- Não entendo porque toda essa parte burocrática fica com nosso esquadrão! Por que não poderíamos cuidar de gráficos como o esquadrão 9? Eu poderia ver coisas da moda sempre e...

- Chega! – ele gritou. – Tem tudo isso aqui para você preencher ainda. – ele retirou mais.

- Mais papéis?!

- Tem pelo menos mais duas resmas para você. E faça direitinho que eu vou conferir.

- Mas taichou, hoje é o dia do festival e eu tinha combinado com o pessoal e... – e como uma adolescente chateada porque não podia sair de casa ela começou a argumentar. Mas neste deslize que ela lembrou a ele do festival.

- Ah, o festival.

- Não lembrava? O Sr. Vai, não é? Afinal, todos vão! E a maioria dos taichous vai terminar o expediente mais cedo. Acredite, até o esquadrão 6.

Sabia que ela estava tentando seduzi-lo, mas ela acabara de ter uma grande idéia. Fazia tanto tempo que não ficava junto de Hinamori. Pensando bem, fazia vários dias que ela estava tão distante, parecendo até querer que ele notasse que ela estava se afastando aos poucos dele. Seria aquela a oportunidade perfeita? E se fosse a convidar?

- Ei, taichou! – ela o pegou novamente perdido em seus devaneios.

- Anh?! – piscou. – Ah, sim, pode sair às 5. E trate de não encher muito a cara, senão além de descontar do seu pagamento, eu vou atrás dos taichous de seus amiguinhos, hein?

- Yaaatta! – ela o abraçou, indiscretamente afundando a cabeça do rapaz no meio dos seios. – Yatta, taichou! Você é tão bom para mim, taichou!!!

E como num passe de mágica, ela saiu levando os papéis. Sentiu um alivio, pelo menos ela faria seu trabalho com gosto agora. Decidiu. Convidaria Hinamori para o festival. A oportunidade perfeita para os dois ficarem juntos e, quem sabe, a sós.

Passava das cinco da tarde, a maioria do esquadrão já havia deixado a área do esquadrão 10. Aquilo irritava um pouco a ele, afinal, se desse uma pequena dispensa, sabia que todos iriam sem hesitar. Também, com sua tenente dando tão exemplo.

Tomou um rápido banho, retirou o shihakushou preto e colocou algo mais folgado, mas não menos elegante. Um kimono azul marinho e um hakama da mesma cor, porém com um tom mais escuro. A faixa no meio a cintura era cinza, contrastando com o visual monocromático. Imaginou como estaria a sua pequena naquele momento. Trancou a porta de sua sala e de seus aposentos. Calçou as sandálias e seguiu seu caminho. Não era muito longe até o quinto esquadrão, passava por áreas bonitas, onde até colheu um pequeno lírio branco para levar a menina. Não seria vergonhoso, seria apenas uma maneira de agradá-la, não um galanteio, assim pensou para tomar coragem em levar o pequeno botão.

Ela estava banhada em suor. Não via a hora de terminar de conferir todos os relatórios que tinha em sua mesa. Precisava se apressar se quisesse ser pontual. Ainda teria de se arrumar. Droga! Por que tudo havia ficado para a última hora? Se o esquadrão 11 não demorasse tanto em trazer sua parte... Suspirou, irritada. Uma expressão nada usual naquele rostinho. Mas só de pensar que poderia perder a chance de ir ao festival, não se acanhava em fazer manha.

- Hinamori-kun, rápido! – gritava uma voz grossa, porém suave de uma sala ao lado.

- Já estou indo! – ela respondeu, deixando metade da papelada cair.

- Vamos nos... – a porta de correr se abriu e mostrou a ela seu taichou.

Suas bochechas pálidas enrubesceram automaticamente. Ele era um homem extremamente atraente e elegante. Estava sem seus óculos, o cabelo castanho claro penteado para trás, um kimono verde-escuro com algumas estampas mais claras, porém discretas. Os óculos degrossa armação estava pendurado sobre o decote do traje. Estava extremamente elegante.

- Aizen... Aizen-taichou, me desculpe! Eu ainda nem...

- Não se preocupe, eu a ajudo. – e com seu sorriso tenro e carinhoso ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou, pondo-se a recolher os papéis com a menina.

- Não, não faça isso! O senhor vai se suj...

E antes que pudesse completar a frase, estabanada e nervosa como estava, tentando catar os papéis, sua mão foi direto de encontro com a de Aizen. Aquilo pareceu um choque entre as duas peles. Ele sentiu a mão suave dela tocar na sua. Para a menina, parecia que tinha feito a maior imoralidade do mundo. Imoralidade? Ela tinha era sentido algo nunca antes passado por seu corpo. O calor da mão de seu taichou junto da sua. Os dois ergueram o rosto e seus olhares se cruzaram por um instante.

- Oe, Hinamori! – o rapaz gritou assim que abriu a mesma porta por onde Aizen entrara.

Os olhos dele demoraram a assimilar a cena. Os dois ao chão, juntos, as mãos uma por cima da outra. A garota pareceu extremamente desconsertada ao vê-lo a porta. Aizen recompôs-se imediatamente e pôs-se a sorrir amigavelmente ao rapaz. O gelo que ali havia se formado e feito a respiração de Hitsugaya dar uma pausa por um breve instante se quebrou quando ele o cumprimentou.

- Yo, Hitsugaya-kun! – Aizen acenou da maneira cordial costumeira.

- Ah... Aizen, yo! – meio que tonto ele respondeu, ainda com os olhos fixos em Hinamori.

Não era por Aizen, mas por Hinamori. Via que a menina estava totalmente perturbada por ele ter visto a cena. Aizen talvez não tivesse a intenção, mas sentia que Hinamori era completamente louca por ele. Não era impressão, sabia que o taichou do 5° esquadrão mexera com seus sentimentos desde que ela o viu pela primeira vez. Nunca se esqueceria de quando ela voltara daquele treinamento.

- Baka, podia ter se machucado! – ele brigou enquanto enfaixava a mão da menina.

- Shiro-chan, mais devagar... – reclamou enquanto apertava os olhos.

- Deviam ter seguido as ordens do líder de vocês.

- Mas, mas logo chegou um taichou que nos salvou.

- Um taichou?

- Sim, sim! Um homem de aparência muito elegante. E tinha seu tenente também, parece um pouco mais novo que ele. Ele tinha um sorriso muito carinhoso e calmo. Além de ser muito bonito... – ela suspirava enquanto dizia até que o garoto apertou o pulso machucado dela. – Ai!!!

- Pare de ficar falando feito boba aí! – ele estava nitidamente enciumado.

- Está enciumado, é? – ela riu.

- Cale a boca! – resmungou.

Era ele o homem dos olhos de Hinamori. Precisou que Aizen novamente se pronunciasse para que Hitsugaya saísse daquele mundo fechadio que criava para si.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – ele anunciou enquanto saia. – Estou esperando. – meneou a cabeça para a menina que assentiu, ainda sem graça.

- Shiro-chan! Há quanto tempo! – ela sorriu. – Sente-se.

- Não. Vim apenas ver como estava... – ele disfarçou. Os dois estavam numa situação delicada.

- Aizen-taichou estava me ajudando... – tentou se explicar enquanto ajeitava os papéis no canto da mesa. – Mas fico feliz que tenha vindo. – sorriu.

- Eu vim perguntar se... não quer vir ao festival hoje... já está quase na hora... – desviando o olhar, acanhado, ele perguntou enquanto apertava o cabo da flor entre os dedos.

- Anh... Me desculpe, Shiro-chan... – ela baixou a cabeça, apertando os punhos. – Aizen-taichou me convidou, fiquei de ir com ele. Não posso recusar.

Era a hora dele engolir a seco novamente. Por que não havia mandado um recado? Uma jigoku-chou?! Qualquer coisa? Não. Tinha deixado para a última hora e olha o que acontecera! Na última hora ela estava convidada por Aizen.

- Mas, acho que ele não se importará se você ir... – ela tentou ser simpática.

- Não, não se incomode. Eu é que estou importunando você. Apresse-se logo.

- Me perdoe... – ela insistiu. – Me perdoe, eu não sabia...

- Você não tem que me pedir desculpas por nada. – ele sorriu forçado. – Pegue.

Ele estendeu o lírio, tão puro e casto como via a menina. Tão doce e frágil como tal. Ela aceitou com certo pesar. Sentioa como se o estivesse magoando, mas estava. Mas como negar que sempre queria ter a atenção de seu capitão?

- Arigatou, Shiro-chan! – ela sorriu.

Ele fez o mesmo, mas diferente do usual, ele não brigou com ela por tê-lo chamado de Shiro-chan. Ele apenas deu meia-volta e se retirou. Da mesma maneira de antes, ele passava a sua frente. Salvara Hinamori, levara Hinamori, fazia de Hinamori sua propriedade. Novamente ele sentiu a dor da rejeição. Ao sair, encontrou Aizen na saída do esquadrão. Ele o cumprimentou, mas pareceu não ouvi-lo.

A noite não estava perdida. Pensou. Talvez, ainda houvesse chance.

Decidiu ir ao festival.


	2. Chuva

Disclaimer.: Bleach e seus personagens, infelizmente, não me pertencem! São do Kubo-sensei! Mas Aizen Sousuke é oficialmente registrado como meu marido.

N.A.: Finalmente fazendo um inicio de capítulo decente! XD Muito obrigada aos reviews e aos elogios! ^__^ E quando houverem críticas a ser feitas, façam!!! Me ajudem a melhorar essa bagaça! XD

Ele andou alguns quarteirões, mas vendo que a noite já tinha caído, decidiu usar um pouco de shunpo para chegar logo. O festival ocorria em uma zona mais afastada da área do Gotei 13, evitando assim invadir a área de algum esquadrão, afinal, a ordem tão prezada pelo comandante da Soul Society ainda era a prioridade. Era uma tradição no início do verão. Antigamente era feito mais como uma espécie de boas-vindas aos recém-formandos da academia que adentraram aos esquadrões, outros que foram promovidos a oficiais, enfim, um clima de confraternização que servia para, quem sabe, quebrar um pouco o gelo da tão bela e nem sempre tão funcional, ordem da Seireitei.

Havia barracas de diversos tipos de comida, doces, bebidas, brincadeiras, tudo extremamente descontraído. Era realmente até engraçado ver alguns taichous mais sérios naquele clima, até mesmo alguns membros agindo de forma tão natural. Alguns se mantinham mais distantes, mas o clima festivo permanecera.

O capitão da 10° divisão se aproximou do local da festividade. Avistou alguns membros do esquadrão 11, como sempre, em uma tremenda algazarra. Ikkaku e Yumichika acenaram quando o viram, mas logo retornaram a bagunça. De outro lado viu alguns taichous, entre eles Byakuya, sua expressão fria e séria como sempre, e ao seu lado Komamura. Nem precisaria perguntar onde estariam seus tenentes. Era só olhar para onde vinha mais barulho. Sim, era onde estava sua tenente também. Podia ouvir sua voz a quilômetros, mesmo abafada pela música que havia e se misturava com o burburinho de diversos assuntos que ficavam no ar de cada parte.

- Yo! Toushirou!

Ele ouviu uma voz familiar, mais pela maneira de pronunciar seu nome que pela voz. Abriu um sorriso no canto da boca, apesar da veia saltada na testa pela raiva da intimidade do rapaz.

- Kurosaki! O que faz aqui? – perguntou, observando-o dos pés a cabeça. Estava bem vestido também para o festival.

- hm?! Como assim!? Eu fui convidado também! – ele birrou.

- Konban wa, Hitsugaya-taichou! – cumprimentou formalmente a baixinha de cabelos curtos ao seu lado. Ele logo a reconheceu, Kuchiki Rukia, oficial do 13° esquadrão.

Ela estava muito bonita. Com um kimono vinho com detalhes em branco, era diferente não estar vendo-a no habitual shihakushou preto. Ichigo também. Ele vestia um belo kimono azul-marinho com detalhes também em branco. Pareciam combinar tanto. Hitsugaya conteve um riso quando se pegou pensando que os dois pareciam mais um casal.

- Konban wa. – ele respondeu.

- E aí, está sozinho? Uma criança como você não pode ficar por aí sozinha à noite, é perigoso! – advertiu provocativo o substituo de shinigami.

- Cale a boca! – o taichou em miniatura zangou-se, arrancando risadas do garoto de cabelos laranja e fazendo a pequena shinigami ao seu lado levar a mão até os lábios para cobrir o riso.

- Se quiser fique com a gente! – ofereceu.

- Hm?! Não... Não é preciso, eu estou procurando uma pessoa... – ele falou, não evitando soltar um triste suspiro.

- Ah, deixa disso! – descontraído ele o puxou. – Vai ser bom! Quem sabe juntos não encontramos quem você procura?

Não queria desfazer-se da gentileza de Ichigo. Era um bom rapaz, e isso sabia muito bem. De qualquer maneira, não queria atrapalhá-los, ainda mais quando viu a mão do garoto pousar sobre a cintura de Rukia. Será que estavam mesmo juntos? Seria muito chato ficar segurando vela, pensou. Mas talvez ele tivesse razão. Se distrair seria melhor e o faria se esquecer da cena que o tanto perturbara. E talvez fosse melhor que não visse Hinamori mais naquela noite, mesmo. Ele não sabia o quanto estava certo quando pensou isso.

Como prometido, divertiram-se muito. Foram em várias barracas, comeram yakisoba, algumas guloseimas a mais, participaram de diversos jogos. Mas por mais que tentasse, a menina ainda não saíra de sua mente. E toda vez podia se pegar olhando de um lado para o outro, curioso, querendo ver se a avistava, sendo logo interrompido por um ávido garoto com nome de fruta que o fazia sair daquele mundinho de pensamentos frustrados.

- Ei, Toushirou! Vamos aqui! - dizia o morango-kun ao apontar para uma barraca. – Rukia quer maçãs-do-amor!

- Ah, Kurosaki, eu acho que já vou... – sem jeito o rapaz de cabelos prateados desviava o olhar.

- Hm?! Mas ainda está cedo! Já sei, está com medo de voltar tarde? – ele perguntou apenas para ver os olhos verdes de Hitsugaya se estreitarem emanando a vontade de cortá-lo em dois com sua zampakutou. – Brincadeira! – riu. – Nós o levamos de volta para que não vá sozinho.

- Tenho muitos afazeres. É sério. E de qualquer forma, vocês também tem que aproveitar. – e sorriu de uma maneira tímida, fazendo Ichigo ruborizar.

- Ei, você não acha... – ele tentou contestar, fazendo Hitsugaya levantar a mão.

- Eu já percebi tudo. Vá, aproveite com ela. Afinal, vocês mal têm tempo de ficar assim de bobeira. Aproveitem bem! – mesmo deixando Ichigo tímido, Hitsugaya sentira que tinha feito o certo. O rapaz de cabelos laranja riu compreensivo enquanto coçava a cabeça, sem graça.

- Bem, se você acha melhor... – Ichigo riu. – E também sei que você está atrás daquela fukutaichou, não é? A Hina...

- EI!!! – Hitsugaya pulou para cobrir a boca de Ichigo. – Está louco?!

- Foi mal, foi mal! – Ichigo tentou se desculpar.

- Não tem nada a ver. – e com um olhar sério ele se virou. – Até mais. E obrigado pela companhia.

- Foi muito divertido! – Ichigo gritou acenando. – Boa sorte!!!!!

Hitsugaya queria voltar para estrangulá-lo, mas não era tão importante assim. Encontrar sua amada era a prioridade naquele momento. E era o que faria. Não era possível que os dois ainda não tinham chegado ao festival. Logo começaria a queima de fogos.

Ele passou por uma das barracas quando repentinamente sentiu seu pescoço ser puxado. Virou-se para trás imediatamente num reflexo. Estaria sendo atacado? Não. Era pior que isso. Era ninguém menos que sua fukutaichou afogando-o em seus seios. O rosto rosado e a gritaria que ela fazia a condenavam que ela já tinha passado de seus limites há tempos.

- Taichou!!!! Taichou!!! Que bom que veio! – ela gritava ao apertá-lo mais em seu abraço.

- Ma-Matsumoto-san! – o loiro que estava sentado ao seu lado ficou apreensivo com a atitude da tenente da 10° divisão.

- MATSUMOTO!!! – ele gritou, enquanto tentava se apartar da mulher. – O que está fazendo?!

- Que alegria! Beba com a gente, taichou! – desajeitada ela o largou, despejando o sake da garrafa na pequena bacia específica para apreciar a bebida. Mais do líquido caiu fora do copo do que dentro dele mesmo, tamanha era a desorientação.

- Não vou beber, Matsumoto! – ele falou serio.

- Oe, essa aí já bebeu demais, taichou! – o ruivo ao lado de Kira se pronunciou. – Não se preocupe! Matsumoto-san já agüentou mais! – comentou, sendo que Renji parecia estar quase chegando ao mesmo nível.

- Por favor, se algum de vocês ainda estiver sóbrio quando forem, levem a Matsumoto, ok? – irritado, porém preocupado, ele pediu. – Não quero ter mais vergonhas.

- Sim, senhor! – como uma ordem, os dois juntos que se sentavam junto de Hisagi que já estava caído dormindo sobre a mesa, pronunciaram-se.

Hitsugaya agora sim tinha problemas. Provavelmente a sua tenente daria a desculpa de estar com uma tremenda ressaca no dia seguinte para não poder trabalhar. Agora sim seria chamada a atenção pelo comandante. O trabalho de seu esquadrão estava totalmente atrasado, e agora teria de fazer tudo só. Não tinha jeito mesmo, pensou. Mas antes que pudesse se lamentar ainda mais sobre a tristeza de ter uma tenente tão irresponsável, seus olhos refletiram na presença de quem tão esperava.

Estava linda. Ficou sem fôlego só de vê-la. Vestia um kimono amarelo estampado de flores vermelhas. A faixa na cintura era do mesmo tom de escarlate, assim como as faixas que tinha adornando os belos cabelos negros que estavam soltos, esvoaçantes. Pouco tempo teve para admirá-la, pois logo viu o pequeno braço da menina enlaçado com o dele. Falava animadamente, estava empolgada, mostrando cada ponto do festival, apontando para um ladoe para o outro enquanto que o homem ao seu lado sorria gentilmente tentando acompanhar tudo o que sua pequena tenente lhe mostrava. Ele passou despercebido pelos olhos desta, mas não de Aizen.

- Hitsugaya-kun! – ele cumprimentou com seu habitual sorriso, tão gentil. – Hitsugaya-kun, Por que não nos disse que vinha para cá? – indagou.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Não podia evitar demonstrar o quão atordoado estava. Enquanto Aizen parecia aquele poço de simpatia que o convidava a estar ao seu lado, Hinamori não pronunciou uma palavra sequer, nem ao menos para cumprimentá-lo. Notou a angústia nos olhos dela. Angústia de tê-lo encontrado. Fora imediato, assim que o viu, sua expressão mudou completamente. Aquele belo sorriso se transformou numa expressão firme, séria. Os olhos tentavam a todo custo evitá-lo.

- Ah... não, na verdade só estou de passagem! – ele respondeu.

- Junte-se a nós. Como nos festivais de antigamente, lembra? – Aizen ofereceu enquanto sua mão direita suavemente, num discreto movimento, acariciou o braço de Hinamori que se pendurava ao seu. Perspicaz o garoto notou imediatamente o afago. Se pudesse naquele momento desembainhar sua zampakutou e cortar os braços dos dois para separá-los... Pensou abruptamente, até mesmo se surpreendendo com a crueldade de seu pensamento.

- Não, eu tenho muitos trabalhos para fazer. Matsumoto parece que não está se sentindo muito bem, provavelmente faltará amanhã. – ele comentou.

- Tenho sorte de ter Hinamori-kun como minha fukutaichou. – elogiou um Aizen que, talvez sem intenção, parecia estar com uma espada apontada para o pescoço de Hitsugaya e que, em cada palavra, em cada gesto, ia deslizando e abrindo sua pele, penetrando em seu corpo, perfurando sua alma. – Não vejo alguém melhor em seu lugar. – concluiu fazendo a garota arrepiar-se enquanto as bochechas tomaram o tom de suas vestes.

Estava passivo demais. Não era uma briga de qualquer maneira, mas tinha de se pronunciar.

- Tem razão. Melhor que ela, creio que nunca encontrará. – assentiu um Hitsugaya que parecia tentar reagir aos golpes desferidos pelo taichou da quinta divisão, aproveitando-se para tomar de refém a pequena Hinamori, sentindo sua angústia crescer. Ela permaneceu sem se pronunciar. – Bem, vou indo! – e dando a luta como perdida, ele decidiu sair antes que seu orgulho ou o que restava dele em seus sentimentos fosse dilacerado. – Boa noite.

- Vá com cuidado, Hitsugaya-kun! – Aizen acenou com um sorriso. E talvez tivesse sido impressão do jovem taichou da 10° divisão, mas percebeu que havia algo de maldoso naquele sorriso. Algo que o fez ter um mau pressentimento.

Deu de ombros e seguiu seu caminho. Esperou se afastar para que corresse. Entre as pessoas, ele seguiu correndo. Fugindo de que?! De si mesmo? Era bem provável. Parou ofegante, próximo a uma árvore onde se recostou para descansar. Por que Hinamori agira daquela maneira? Parecia até que estava sob seu controle. Mas não, Aizen não era o tipo de homem que faria isso, se o conhecia bem como achava que o conhecia. Aqueles olhos emanavam não só angústia, mas uma certa repulsa. Novamente ele sentiu aquela dor. A dor que só uma doença pode causar, essa doença se chamava rejeição, proveniente do desprezo daquela que ele tinha como mais cara. Talvez nem tivesse sido o fato de tê-la visto ao lado de Aizen, mas talvez aquele olhar tivesse sido a lâmina da espada que usara para atacá-lo.

Ouviu os estouros dos fogos-de-artifício ao mesmo tempo em que viu as cores se projetarem no céu. Não estava longe. Todos haviam chegado mais as margens do rio para assisti-los. Uma bonita chuva de centelhas azuis, brancas, vermelhas, cor-de-rosa, verde preenchia o céu tão escuro da noite. Viu ao longe os dois sentados na grama. Aizen tinha o braço sobre o ombro da menina. Encabulada, ela continuava a apontar ao céu as diferentes cores, mostrando ao seu taichou o que via. Tentava gesticular, estava nitidamente nervosa por estar ali ao seu lado. Assim que a garota que com ele estava tão exasperada parou de falar, parecendo recuperar o fôlego, ele pôs-se a observá-la fixamente, deixando-a mais desconfortável do que já estava.

- A-Aizen-taichou...? – ela indagou preocupada, assistindo aquele belo par de olhos castanhos refletindo-a. – Aconteceu alguma...

E aproveitando-se do entreabrir de seus lábios, ele se aproximou e sutilmente os cobriu com os seus. Suavemente, ainda que com certa intensidade que a fez tremer ainda mais. Sentiu o chão abrir-lhe sob os pés. Aquele beijo tão repentino e tão surpreso dele fez esvair todo resquício de força que ainda havia na menina, segura apenas pelos braços fortes e firmes de Aizen. Era um sonho. Não podia estar acontecendo, ela pensou, no mesmo instante em que alguém, do outro lado do rio tinha o mesmo pensamento. Só que para ele não era um sonho, e sim um pesadelo. Um dos mais terríveis. Ele observou com terror o que acontecia. Talvez o tempo todo estivesse tentando se convencer de que a atitude de Hinamori, a proximidade dos dois, tudo era coisa da sua cabeça. Mas não era. O que assistia era a verdade nua e crua. Vira que o passo inicial tinha sido de Aizen, mas por que ela não reagira? Por que não relutara? Porque ela queria isso. Sempre soube. Ele pouco a pouco sentiu o rosto molhar-se. Olhou para o céu por um instante conferindo se chovia. Não. O céu estava límpido, choviam apenas as faíscas coloridas que davam ainda mais brilho e cor ao momento de Hinamori e Aizen. Tocou o rosto molhado, tentando entender então o que acontecia. Descobriu que a fonte da chuva que o acometia eram seus olhos. Estava chorando. Ergueu as mãos tentando catar os pingos de lágrimas que brotavam dos cantos dos olhos. Não entendia o que sentia, não entendia o porquê de não conseguir conter a tempestade que ocorria em seu coração. Não entendia o porquê de tê-la perdido. Talvez não a tivesse perdido, ora por nunca ter sido sua. Não fora nunca sua. Ele que, sem perceber, sempre foi dela. Sempre seu.

- Eeeeh, final do capítulo 2! Sorry, gente, isso ta parecendo uma novela mexicana! u__u' Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! ^__^/


	3. Efeito

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens pertencem ao Tite³-sensei!

N.A.: Sorry, gente, postando bem atrasado, mas só posso postar durante fds, pq durante a semana trabalho e quando chego só quero mimir! XD Enfim, essa semana trazendo 2 capítulos para cobrir e pelo 3° ter sido tão pequenininho. E, novamente, arigatou pelas reviews! ^^ Mto mesmo!!!

- Capítulo 3 – Efeito –

Os olhos verdes se abriram lentamente, incessantemente piscando, lutando contra a irritante claridade que penetrava pelas frestas das janelas. Sentiu a cabeça doer violentamente, o que fez reverter o processo que havia tido êxito com tanto esforço. Tornou a fechar os olhos, bufando. Seu corpo estava dolorido e sentia como se uma pedra de toneladas pairasse sobre a cabeça.

- Ei, ta na hora de acordar, hein?

O capitão da décima divisão ouviu aquela voz irritante e debochada de sempre. O que ele faria ali aquela hora da manhã?

- Kuro... Kurosaki?! – ele voltou a abrir os olhos, conseguindo focalizar o rapaz que estava sentado ao seu lado. – O que faz aqui a essa hora?! – ele perguntou assustado enquanto apoiava os braços para se levantar. – Alguma emergência? – assustado indagou.

- Eu que pergunto o que aconteceu. – o rapaz de cabelos laranja cruzou os braços. – pausou, observando o lado de fora pela janela. – E que hora da manhã? Já passa das 2 da tarde.

- O quê?! – exclamou, levando novamente a mão a cabeça tentando amenizar a dor que sentia. – O que aconteceu?! Não lembro como cheguei aqui... – confuso ele observou ainda estar com a mesma roupa que havia ido ao festival, quando se lembrou finalmente do acontecido na noite anterior.

- Crianças não deviam sair por aí entornando a cara no sake, sabia? – retoricamente Ichigo perguntou, tentando dar-lhe uma bronca.

- Sake? – dessa parte não se lembrava. Sentiu um frio na espinha. O que tinha acontecido? O que tinha feito? Por que não se lembrava?

- Taichooou!

E antes que pudesse perguntar, sua fukutaichou adentrou seu quarto, histericamente gritando ao vê-lo. Ela trazia consigo uma bandeja repleta de guloseimas, provavelmente, o café-da-manhã de seu taichou. Ou seria lanche da tarde pela hora? Escandalosa, ela correu, deixando a bandeja no chão, próxima ao futon onde o garoto estava e o abraçou.

- Ainda bem que acordou! – gritou, fazendo a cabeça de seu taichou latejar ainda mais.

- Por favor, não grite, Matsumoto! – ele pediu. – Mas o que houve? – preocupado ele voltou a perguntar.

- Quando eu cheguei onde te encontrei você já estava tão bêbado que eu não faço idéia. – Ichigo explicou. – Mas Renji me disse que você chegou com uma expressão muito séria lá... inclusive parecia ter... – ele ficou encabulado em prosseguir, assim como Hitsugaya, com as lembranças se avivando em sua mente, desviou o olhar timidamente. – Bem, digamos que você exagerou um pouco. Então a Rangiku-san pediu para que eu o trouxesse.

- Não acredito! Que vergonha! – ele colocou a mão sobre o rosto, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Aliás, taichou, o comandante pediu para que fosse hoje pela manhã falar com ele. Mas acho que por essa hora, já perdeu a reunião...

É mesmo! Havia a reunião dos taichous na manhã seguinte ao festival! E se Yamamoto queria vê-lo depois da reunião, provavelmente era para chamar sua atenção para que fosse se retratar pela ausência. Será que ele tinha visto? Será que tinha falado demais enquanto estava fora de si?

- O que disseram a ele por eu não ter ido?

- Disse que o senhor não estava se sentindo bem. Só isso. – disse a mulher com o dedo na ponta do queixo. – Ou será que eu pensei em dizer isso? Ih, eu acho que me esqueci de avisar!!!

Não! O mundo era cruel, Hitsugaya Toushirou. E você agora sabia disso. Faltara a reunião, sua irresponsável fukutaichou não havia nem comunicado o motivo da ausência. Afinal, para que ela servia?! Ele se perguntou, irritado. Não iria descontar em ninguém, afinal, se havia bebido todas, a culpa era só sua mesmo, refletiu.

- Não acredito... – suspirou um preocupado Hitsugaya.

- Trouxe seu café-da-manhã. – a fukutaichou sorriu, como se fosse aquilo um pedido de desculpas.

- Não quero comer, Matsumoto. Mas obrigado. – ele agradeceu enquanto se levantava.

- Aonde vai? – o morango indagou. – Sua cara ainda não está nada boa.

- Preciso me retratar ao comandante. Vou tomar um banho, me trocar e ir até o esquadrão 1.

- Toushirou, se quiser eu vou com você. Podemos inventar alguma coisa... – Ichigo se ofereceu.

Que tipo de drogas ele usava? Hitsugaya indagou. Se Yamamoto o visse na companhia do tão baderneiro ryoka aí que estaria perdido.

- Não, Kurosaki. Obrigado. Preciso resolver isso.

Ele viu o rapaz se levantar enquanto Matsumoto ajeitava suas coisas. Os olhos dele pareciam tão perdidos e tristes que chegavam a dar pena. Não sabia como perguntar. Estaria sendo indiscreto demais?

- Ei! – ele chamou a atenção do garoto que estava quase saindo do quarto.

- Quando quiser conversar, Toushirou, estou aqui. – o ryoka avisou um tanto quanto sem jeito.

Hitsugaya esboçou um pequeno, mas válido sorriso em meio aquela triste expressão.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu. – continuou Ichigo.

Ele assentiu, deixando-o. Não sabia como agradecê-lo, afinal, talvez precisasse do ombro amigo que ele oferecia. Como dito, banhou-se, vestiu o habitual uniforme de shinigami seguido pelo shihakushou branco, passou a faixa que prendia sua zampakutou as costas, amarrando o pano ao detalhe sobre o peito e prosseguiu a área do esquadrão 1. Em todo o caminho, apenas visualizava aquelas imagens tão perturbadoras da noite anterior. Caminhou de uma maneira tão automática que parecia inabalável a qualquer distúrbio exterior. Não notou o céu, as flores, nada que sempre detalhava durante seu caminho. Apenas uma pessoa, ao chamar sua atenção, o fez parar e liberta-lo de seu pensamento.

- Hitsugaya-kun! Fiquei preocupado. Não foi a reunião.

O homem bonito de longos cabelos tão prateados quanto os seus, alto, e apesar da aparência frágil ter um terno sorriso no rosto o chamou. Hitsugaya não podia negar que gostava muito do taichou da 13° divisão. Um bom homem, sempre tão atencioso.

- Ukitake! – ele curvou-se. – Konnichi wa.

- Konnichi wa. – acenou o homem. – Eh, eu queria falar com você antes de ir a reunião.

E levando para um canto mais afastado, trazendo mais arrepios a Hitsugaya, ele disse:

- Hitsugaya-kun, não fui ontem ao festival, mas ouvi comentários muito graves ao seu respeito.

Ele apenas desviou o olhar.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas se o que ouvi foi verdade, acho que está com problemas, não? Se o conheço bem, não teria tal atitude. – perguntou de uma maneira paterna que deixava o rapaz desarmado.

- Ukitake, eu... – sem saber o que dizer ele sentiu as lágrimas voltarem quando se lembrou da cena entre Aizen e Hinamori.

- Não precisa me dizer nada. Mas se precisar de algo...

Ele realmente estava sensibilizado com a solidariedade de seus amigos. Porém, o que Ukitake dissera havia sido um mau sinal. Provavelmente a notícia correra. Provavelmente seria indagado pela razão de seu comportamento, algo que não condizia a um taichou. Teve vontade de fugir.

- Arigatou. – agradeceu um confuso Hitsugaya que gostaria de abraçar fortemente aquele que lhe estendia a mão e chorar o quanto quisesse.

- E uma coisa que queria avisar; o comandante já sabe. – advertiu o traidor-wannabe da Soul Society, Ukitake Juushirou.

- Tinha idéia... – suspirou. – Mesmo assim, obrigado. – e curvando-se novamente ele se retirou.

O que diria? Nada, a verdade. Afinal, já estava com a corda no pescoço. Não o condenariam à morte na Soukyoku, certo? Seria suspenso? Não estava dando a mínima. Se aquilo pudesse reverter o que acontecera...

Ele adentrou o 1° esquadrão sentindo como se todos o observassem de maneira suspeita. E fosse paranóia sua ou não, sentia que por onde passava, ouvia seu nome num burburinho de fofocas.

- Parabéns... - ele pensou parabenizando a si mesmo, você é um grande idiota - concluiu.

Foi recepcionado pelo fukutaichou do 1° esquadrão na ante-sala que dava para o salão que o comandante havia. Amplo e diferenciado dos demais esquadrões, o homem de idade sentava-se na cadeira que mais parecia um trono. Os olhos que costumeiramente ficavam escondidos foram mirados por Hitsugaya logo na entrada e, acreditem, sua expressão não era nada feliz.

- Konnichi wa, sou-taichou. – cumprimentou Hitsugaya ao se aproximar. – Soube que queria falar comigo.

- Hitsugaya-taichou... – começou o homem assim que penteava a longa barba branca com os dedos. – Pela primeira vez em todo o tempo que tem servido como taichou, é a primeira vez que se ausenta de uma reunião.

- Peço desculpas.

- E além de não ter comparecido, não nos avisou o motivo de sua ausência. Creio que não instruiu sua fukutaichou adequadamente...

Estava pior que pensava. Estava cercando-o com cada acusação que tinha direito.

- Não a avisei motivo, senhor. Não foi falha dela. – e como o taichou que era, defendeu sua oficial. – Foi falha minha.

- E agora, posso eu saber o motivo de sua ausência?

Mentiria? Diria a verdade? Qual era a verdade? E se metade fosse mentira e metade fosse a veracidade?

- Não estava me sentindo bem, sou-taichou. Acordei um pouco tarde para comparecer a reunião. Desculpe-me pela irresponsabilidade de não avisá-lo.

- Eu assisti ao ocorrido da noite anterior. Realmente, não estava se sentindo bem. Porém, você deve saber bem que sua postura é inaceitável para um taichou. – e o massacre começara. – Para os fukutaichous, nem digo nada, mas para um taichou que deve ser visto como um exemplo de respeito, ficar no estado deplorável que se encontrara na noite passada, é uma vergonha. Fora que seus afazeres estão muito atrasados. De todos os esquadrões, ainda não recebi relatórios do esquadrão 10. Creio que está perdendo o controle de seu esquadrão.

- Sinto muito. – respondeu um Hitsugaya que gostaria de cavar um buraco naquela sala e se esconder para sempre.

- Espero que a situação se normalize. Como é inexperiente e levando em conta sua idade, apenas estou lhe dando uma advertência, mas prosseguindo desta maneira, terei de pensar seriamente em sua baixa e uma provável substituição de comando no décimo esquadrão.

Hitsugaya engoliu a seco cada palavra do comandante. Apenas assentiu. Afinal, ele tinha razão em tudo o que dissera. Agora ele estava em uma situação complicada. Até mesmo seu posto estava em jogo.

- Pode se retirar. – avisou o homem, ríspido como sempre.

- Eu agradeço, senhor. - curvando-se novamente ele se retirou. Cada passo dado parecendo um quilômetro que andava de tão pesado que sentia o ar ter ficado naquele lugar.

Assim fechou a porta que levava a sala, Hitsugaya suspirou exausto. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo, perguntou-se. Fechou os olhos, tentando juntar as peças daquele quebra-cabeça confuso que sua vida estava se tornando. E começou a juntar as peças mais fáceis para que pudesse, então, voltar a formar ao menos a base daquilo tudo. Teria de trabalhar mais que dobrado com Matsumoto para colocar tudo em ordem. Mas o trabalho era o que menos lhe importava. O que mais queria mesmo, não havia mais solução? Como faria para ter sua Hinamori de volta? Como ela estaria? Como se sentia agora?

- Taichou! – ele ouviu o fukutaichou do 1° esquadrão chegar com alguns papéis assim que ele passou correndo ao seu lado, quase que atropelando o rapaz.

E por um descuido, deixando a porta aberta, Hitsugaya teve o privilégio de compartilhar da notícia trazida junto do comandante. O fukutaichou parecia apreensivo, ofegante. Entregou os papéis a Yammamoto ao mesmo tempo em que suspirava para retomar o fôlego.

- Houve uma emergência no dangai. Parece que alguns menos atacaram, estavam tentando passar para cá. – começou. – O esquadrão 5 foi interferir, mas parece que as coisas saíram do controle. Houveram algumas baixas. Alguns feridos foram levados ao esquadrão 4.

- E agora, está tudo sob controle? – o comandante indagou enquanto passava os olhos pelo relatório.

- Sim. O taichou da quinta divisão interferiu e tudo foi controlado. A missão estava encarregada pela fukutaichou Hinamori Momo. Parece que não obtiveram sucesso, então chamaram o taichou.

- Atitude irresponsável mandar o fukutaichou sem antes analisar a situação. Avise a Aizen que quero falar com ele mais tarde. – advertiu.

Hitsugaya sentiu um aperto no coração. Esquadrão 5? Hinamori... E antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, antes que pudesse ao menos respirar, ele partiu imediatamente. Aizen irresponsável, por que mandara Hinamori em uma missão perigosa? Sentiu raiva do taichou mais do que antes. Se algo houvesse acontecido com a garota, não permitiria deixá-lo vivo. Apenas ao pensar na possibilidade de 'se algo houvesse acontecido' com Hinamori, ele sentia sua alma corroer com a dor de pensar em viver sem ela. Mesmo que não fosse sua, se Aizen a tivesse... Preferia sentir a dor de não tê-la do que nunca mais vê-la, nunca mais senti-la. Preferia sentir a dor eternamente a ser privado de saber que ela não mais existia.

Eeeeh, final de capítulo 3! Saiu tão diferente do que eu tinha planejado! O__o' Enfim, demos um stop no sofrimento contínuo do Hitsu-kun, afinal, por um capítulo, não? Analisando, será que Hitsu-kun beberia até cair? XD Coisas minhas para variar, NE?! Pior que o elevador do Hitsu não foi, neh, chibi-chan?! Ah, o ichiruki que iniciei no cap 2 foi dedicado a chibi-chan, minha quelida sobrinha!!! =3


	4. Without You

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens pertencem ao Tite³-sensei! E Without You é uma música do Silverchair!

N.A.: Mais um capítulo, gente! Dessa vez temos um trecho de songfic! XD E eu perturbei meu namorado com essa música essa semana por causa da fic! XD Espero que gostem e thanks pelas reviews!!!

- Capítulo 4 – Without You –

Ele usou o máximo de reiatsu que tinha em seus shunpos. O que importava era chegar o mais rápido que pudesse até Hinamori. Por que não perguntou se ela estava na lista dos que haviam sido feridos ou até mesmo... Ao pensar daquela maneira, não pôde evitar sentir a angústia de cogitar a hipótese de perdê-la.

- Como fui bobo... Devia ter ido até ela... – arrependeu-se.

Adentrou o esquadrão quatro rapidamente, sendo quase impedido por alguns oficiais de guarda que estranharam a maneira tão abrupta do rapaz. Assim que se aproximou da ala onde ficavam os oficiais foi surpreendido pela capitã do quarto esquadrão. Parecia essa ali para impedir seu progresso.

- Konban wa, Hitsugaya-kun. – ela o cumprimentou.

- Unohana-taichou, preciso saber, Hinamori está aqui?! – ele metralhou enquanto seus olhos corriam por todos os cantos a procura da tenente.

- Acalme-se, Hitsugaya-taichou. – com sua calma e serenidade de sempre a capitã solicitou. – E faça um pouco mais de silêncio, por favor. – lembrou a ele em que tipo de local estavam.

Ele tentou se recompor, contendo a aflição que sentia.

- Hinamori-chan está bem. Não houve nada sério com ela. Aizen-taichou chegou a tempo de que não acontecesse algo pior. – as palavras de Unohana fizeram por acalmar Hitsugaya, porém, ele realmente não precisava ouvir tais detalhes os quais consistiam de que o bem-estar de Hinamori era conseqüência de um ato de Aizen. – Ele está agora com ela. Isane está cuidando de seus ferimentos.

Hitsugaya talvez nunca tivesse sentindo tanto ódio de si mesmo. Por que tinha dormido até tão tarde? Se soubesse da emergência, se soubesse que o esquadrão cinco tinha ido resolver a situação... Arrependeu-se amargamente. A porta atrás de Unohana se abriu e revelou Aizen. Uma expressão preocupada tomava seu rosto. Quanto ao garoto de cabelos prateados, uma expressão de raiva e revolta o tomou. Em um impulso ele passou por Unohana, afastando-a do caminho e agarrando o homem pelo shihakushou. Aizen arregalou os olhos castanhos por trás das lentes dos óculos, surpreso com a atitude do taichou da décima divisão.

- Hitsugaya-kun! – ele exclamou surpreso.

- Diga! Por que mandou Hinamori nessa missão se sabia que era perigosa?! – ele gritou, descontrolado.

- Acalme-se, Hitsu...

- DIGA! – ele gritou, interrompendo Aizen. – Se acontecesse algo com Hinamori, o que faria?! Não tem idéia do que faz?! Foi de propósito, não foi?! Diga!!!

Unohana observou assustada a atitude de Hitsugaya. Aizen permanecia atônito, surpresa e confusão mesclaram até que ele pudesse respondê-lo.

- Hitsugaya-kun, achei que não seria algo tão sério. Por isso enviei Hinamori.

- Isso não justifica! Ela poderia ter morrido! Faz isso porque sabe que ela faria tudo o que pedisse... – angustiado ele prosseguiu.

- Se isso o alivia, saiba que estou extremamente arrependido em ter enviado Hinamori. Saiba que a dor que está sentindo é muito maior em mim, porque eu fui o responsável. – Aizen o desarmara. – Entendo o quão está preocupado, mas acho que Unohana-taichou já o avisou de que está tudo bem.

A algazarra formada e os gritos de Hitsugaya atraíram a atenção de vários membros do esquadrão que se amontoaram para assistir ao que acontecia. Hitsugaya rangeu os dentes. Queria acabar com Aizen ali mesmo. Como podia ser tão cínico, pensou. Ele respirou fundo quando soltou as vestes do capitão da quinta divisão.

- Por favor, peço que os dois diminuam o tom. Estamos num lugar onde as pssoas precisam de repouso e não de agressividade.

- Nos perdoe, Unohana-taichou. Hitsugaya-kun está muito nervoso. Hinamori-kun é uma grande amiga dele. – e ainda detendo a razão, Aizen fez por pedir desculpas pelo rapaz, alegando o motivo de sua atitude. Aquilo foi outro golpe desferido em seu orgulho.

- Posso ver Hinamori? – Hitsugaya pediu. Estava inconsolável. Parecia que tudo a sua volta estava dando errado.

- Apenas oficiais e membros do próprio esquadrão. – Unohana explicou.

- Por favor, Unohana-taichou. – Aizen pediu. – Sei quão querida é Hinamori para o Hitsugaya-kun. – argumentou um Aizen que, com sua doçura, fazia o garoto arder de raiva, mas ele podia ajudá-lo.

- Sim, mas, por favor, tente não perturbá-la. Apenas 10 minutos. – ela concedeu.

Hitsugaya assentiu, adentrando o quarto de onde Aizen saira a alguns instantes como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Necessitava vê-la. Palavras não eram suficientes para acalma-lo. Precisava ver com seus próprios olhos que a menina estava bem. Emsua entrada cruzou com a fukutaichou do quarto esquadrão. Isane o cumprimentou respeitosamente e se retirou.

Ele observou preocupado a menina adormecida. Sentou em uma cadeira próxima a cama. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que ela realmente estava bem. Tinha um pequeno corte no rosto coberto por um curativo. O braço esquerdo estava enfaixado estendendo-se até a palma da mão. Só de vê-la assim tão frágil sentia-se mal. Ele mal percebeu quando segurou a mão da menina que estava sobre a cama. Estava fria. Hitsugaya acolheu-a em suas mãos, pressionando-a contra seu peito. Como era bom tê-la ao seu lado. Seu corpo tocando o seu. Suspirou. Por que não puderam ficar assim sempre? E se continuassem com aquele jeito de vida? Eram pobres, viviam imensos perigos... Mas eram felizes.

Miles Away  
There's hopeless smiles brighter than mine  
And I need for you to come and go  
Without the truth falling out.

A milhas de distãncia

Há sorrisos sem esperança mais brilhantes que o meu

E eu precisava de você para ir e vir.

Sem a verdade caindo.

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que se conheceram. Era primavera. Estava as margens do rio tentando caçar algo para comer. O kimono desfiado erguido sobre os joelhos para não molhar, ele tinha um galho na mão. Os olhos verdes atentos para o mar que possuía uma leve e calma correnteza. O pôr-do-sol dava um tom pêssego a tudo que iluminava. Ouviu o mínimo barulho feito na água e, num único reflexo, lançou o galho. Acertara em cheio ao peixe. Ele sorriu ao ver seu jantar garantido. Olhou para o outro lado do rio e a viu. Uma garota um pouco mais velha que ele. Os olhos e cabelos negros, o rosto alvo e bem desenhado. Ele ruborizou Ao perceber que ela o observava.

- Qual seu nome?

- Toushirou... Hitsugaya Toushirou. – ele respondeu, provocando uma discreta risadinha na menina. – O quê houve?!?! – perguntou um comumente irritável garoto.

- Seu nome... Shiro-chan!

- O quê?!?! – bravejou, levantando-se.

- Onde vai?! – a menina perguntou.

- Embora! – respondeu.

- Ei, espere!!! – ela se levantou imediatamente o seguindo.

Ela o seguiu. E assim os dias se passaram, com ela sempre ao seu lado. Onde ele estava, ela estava junto.

Old incisions refusing to stay  
Like sun through the trees on a cloudy day

Velhas incisões recusando-se ficar

Como o sol entre as árvores em um dia nublado

Por que não podia ter ficado assim? Por que não podiam permanecer daquela maneira? Naquela vida tão simples... Onde havia apenas Hinamori, melancias, o jardim florido que cercava a casa caindo aos pedaços que os abrigava. Quando ela partiu, aquele mundinho de três fundamentos havia perdido uma de suas bases. Sem Hinamori, as melancias não tinham mais o mesmo sabor. Sem Hinamori, as flores já não desabrochavam com a emsma beleza. Aquela beleza que iluminava todos os seus dias.

You brighten my life like a polystyrene hat  
But it melts in the sun like a life without love  
And I've waited for you so I'll keep crying out  
Without You (2X)

Você ilimuna a minha vida como um chapéu de

Mas ela derrete no sol como uma vida sem amor

E eu esperei por você então eu vou continuar chorando

Sem você

Sim. Era ela que iluminava sua vida. Que dava sentido a ele fazer algo. Aquela que o fez decidir se tornar um shinigami também. Aquele que o fez ter forças para atravessar os imensos muros da Seireitei. Mas quando ele chegou, talvez tardiamente, ela já não tinha mais olhos para o menino que ela seguiu. Ela agora decidira seguir outro homem. Alguém que havia tomado seus olhos negros.

Telephone  
Socially scared and impaired  
If the trees will bloom the wind can blow  
Without the fruit falling out

Telefone

Socialmente assustado e

Se as árvores irão florescer, o vento pode soprar

Sem a fruta cair

Aizen apareceu e a levou. Mas por mais que os dois tivessem uma relação de admiração, sabia que Hinamori não o via apenas com o respeito que um fukutaichou olha seu taichou. Ela o amava. Via-o como um amigo, não como uma ameaça. Agora ele era aquela que roubava quem tanto queria. Sua vida estava desmoronando. Estava tendo atitudes impensadas. Tudo por causa dela... Por que a amava.

You brighten my life like a polystyrene hat  
But it melts in the sun like a life without love  
And I've waited for you so I'll keep crying out  
Without You (2X)

Você ilimuna a minha vida como um chapéu de

Mas ela derrete no sol como uma vida sem amor

E eu esperei por você então eu vou continuar chorando

Sem você

Não apenas estava sendo trocado por ela. Estava sendo rejeitado pela menina. Aquele olhar de desprezo permanecia em sua mente. Mas por mais que doesse, nunca conseguiria deixar de amá-la. Ele acariciou suavemente o rosto adormecido da garota. Se pudesse esquecer de tudo... Hitsugaya estaria disposto a abandonar seu posto, tudo, apenas para ficar ao seu lado.

Feels like the wind blows  
Holding you with us  
She takes no other  
False light and ashes  
Blooming like winter

É parecido como se vento soprasse

Segurando você conosco

Ela não leva mais

Luzes e poeiras falsas

Desabrochando como o inverno

Se ele mesmo pudesse esquecer daquela noite. Se o vento pudesse levar todo aquele sentimento que ela tinha por Aizen... A noite em que viu os lábios que o tentavam agora tocando os de Aizen. Se pudesse agora com os seus purificá-los e torná-los castos como antes, pertencentes apenas a Hitsugaya.

You brighten my life like a polystyrene hat  
But it melts in the sun like a life without love  
And I've waited for you so I'll keep crying out  
Without You (2X)

Você ilimuna a minha vida como um chapéu de

Mas ela derrete no sol como uma vida sem amor

E eu esperei por você então eu vou continuar chorando

Sem você

Inclinou-se discretamente sem soltar a mão da menina. Os lábios rosados pareciam conter um imã que os atraia aos seus. Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente. E sem que percebesse, seus lábios entreabertos estavam a poucos centímetros de se chocarem com os de Hinamori. Sentiu o aroma de pêssego crescer a medida em que se aproximava.

- Shiro-chan?

Ele ouviu a garota chamar, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e afastar-se violentamente.

- Hinamori?! – ele perguntou assustado. O que estava fazendo?

- Shiro-chan, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou confusa.

Hitsugaya encarou confuso os olhos marejados de Hinamori. Delicadamente ele retornou sua mão a cama, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Trouxeram você para cá depois da missão que tiveram no dangai. –ele explicou extremamente sem graça. Fora pego em flagrante, ou ao menos quase. Não podia evitar. Sentia que seu coração saltaria pela boca a qualquer instante.

- Ah, sim... Eu lembro. Aizen-taichou chegou e... – ela deu um pulo. – Aizen-taichou?! Onde ele está?! –preocupada ela indagou.

- Ele está bem. Para um taichou alguns menos não são nada. – respondeu um Hitsugaya que preferia não comentar sobre a atitude do capitão da quinta divisão.

- Que bom! – e com alivio ela suspirou. – Que bom que está aqui, Shiro-chan! – ela sorriu.

- Ah, sim... – encabulado ele sentiu suas bochechas arderem com a vermelhidão. – Tem que tomar mais cuidado, sua boba. – brigou da maneira costumeira.

- E o Aizen-taichou? Onde ele está?

Não podia ser perfeito, não é, Hitsugaya? Parecia que ela estava sempre com seus pensamentos voltados ao seu capitão.

- Está lá fora. Quer que eu o chame? – ele perguntou meio desagradado.

- Anh, eu... – e envergonhada pela sua atitude tão egoísta, ela se retratou. – Não, fique mais. Aliás, nem conversamos no dia do festival, né? – riu.

- É verdade... – por que ela não podia parar de falar das coisas que tanto o atormentavam, pensou.

- Hinamori-kun! – a porta se abriu e os interrompendo novamente, Aizen adentrou o quarto. – Yokatta! Sente-se bem? – perguntou o homem que parecia não se importar nem um pouco se os estava atrapalhando.

- Hai, Aizen-taichou! O senhor me salvou. – ela declarou orgulhosa.

- Não foi nada. Eu que peço desculpas pela demora e por tê-la enviado nessa missão tão perigosa.

- Que nada! – encabulada por ver seu taichou sedesculpar ela ruborizou. – Não! Eu que fui incompetente! Afinal, eram apenas uns menos... Muita gente foi ferida e... – entre algumas lágrimas que ela tentava conter e aos poucos foram derramando ela soluçou.

- Hinamori-kun... – Aizen se aproximou da menina, afagando seus cabelos negros. – Não se sinta assim. Infelizmente, são fatalidades que não temos como evitar.

Ela se agarrou ao peito do taichou terminando de derramar as lágrimas que precisava para se recompor. Hitsugaya apenas a observou, atordoado. Por que ela não mais se sentia confortável em seus braços para desabafar? Por que apenas parecia tratá-lo cheia de formalidades por educação? Sentiu que estava sobrando naquele lugar, então decidiu por partir.

Chegou ao corredor onde encontrou o substituto de shinigami, parecendo a sua espera.

- Yo! – ele cumprimentou.

Hitsugaya suspirou profundamente antes de levantar a mão e cumprimentá-lo.

- Você ainda quer conversar? – incomodado, porém sincero, o rapaz perguntou ao morango.

- Vamos recuperar o que você tanto precisa. - Ichigo sorriu.


	5. Resolução

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Tite³-sensei!

N.A.: Desculpem a demora, pessoal! XD Ah, atendendo a pedidos, estou colocando nas notas finais a tradução de alguns termos japoneses que eu costumo usar na fic! ^^ Brigada pela diquinha!!! Brigada pelas reviews! ^^ E, por favor, continuem enviando elogios, críticas, me ajudam muito a escrever! ^___^/ Espero que gostem do cap.!

**--------------------**

**Cap. 4 – Resolução**

Ela passou a fita branca em volta da cintura cuidadosamente, fazendo um perfeito laço. Olhou pela janela, fazia um belo dia. Passava das sete da manhã, o que fazia fortes e reluzentes raios de sol penetrar no quarto. Finalmente estava deixando o quarto esquadrão. Tivera de passar a noite ali, e não via a hora de voltar ao seu posto. Ouviu duas batidas suaves a porta antes que esta deslizasse para o lado e revelasse apenas uma parte do corpo do homem que, discretamente, pediu sua permissão para entrar.

- Posso, Hinamori-kun? – ele perguntou.

- Ah! – e virando-se com um sorriso amplo em seu rosto correu para pegar o pente que estava sobre a cama e ajeitar um pouco mais os fios negros do cabelo. – Sim, sim!

O homem de cabelos castanhos adentrou o quarto com um belo sorriso acompanhado de um pomposo buquê de margaridas amarelas e hibiscos cor-de-rosa.

- Como se sente, Hinamori-kun?

- Estou bem, Aizen-taichou! – ruborizada ela assentiu, um tanto quanto sem ação ao ver as flores em sua mão.

- Que bom! – e aproximando-se dela abraçou carinhosamente, tocando em sua cabeça enquanto a apoiava em seu peito. – Estava muito preocupado.

Tão próximo dela ele podia sentir as batidas de seu coração que se aceleravam cada vez mais. O rosto pálido dela estava avermelhado quando ele se afastou e lhe entregou as flores.

- Não sei se gosta da cor... – ele fitou o buquê antes de entregá-la.

- Nã... Não precisava, Aizen-taichou! – gaguejou uma Hinamori que queria cavar um buraco no chão e esconder-se tamanho acanhamento. – Já estou dando tanto trabalho...

- Se eu não tivesse lhe mandado naquela missão... – os olhos cor de amêndoa do taichou da 5° divisão demonstraram um profundo pesar.

- Não, Aizen-taichou! Eu fico muito feliz que confie em mim para missões, mesmo que sejam de risco! – contestou Hinamori.

- Não diga isso. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você. Aliás, preciso ir à reunião do sou-taichou hoje.

- Não se preocupe, eu ficarei no comando do esquadrão enquanto o senhor estiver lá! – anunciou uma animada Hinamori.

- Nem pensar. – Aizen balançou o dedo indicador em negação.

- Anh?!

- Ficará de repouso hoje. Nada de trabalho.

- Não, Aizen-taichou! Quero voltar ao esquadrão!

- Não quero que aconteça nada a você. Precisa descansar.

- Eu prometo que ficarei apenas cuidando de nossos relatórios! Ficarei bem! – ela parecia implorar, com seus olhos banhados em lágrimas. – Não posso ficar mais um dia sem ficar ao seu... – e como se impedisse a si mesma de prosseguir ela levou as mãos aos lábios. – Me desculpe! – curvou-se.

Aizen encarou com ternura a atitude de Hinamori. Era tão doce e sensível. E novamente ele tocou em sua cabeça, afagando carinhosamente seu cabelo. Como negar aquele pedido?

- Tudo bem. Mas ficarei de olho. – advertiu.

- Hai! – assentiu uma tímida Hinamori.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um instante enquanto sentia ainda seu corpo tão próximo ao de seu taichou. Agora parecia que o beijo no festival parecia mais ter sido um sonho. Ele não mais comentara sobre o fato. Teria sido real? E lembrando-se do festival, lembrou-se de Hitsugaya, ele a tinha visitado no dia anterior. Unohana devia ter comentado com ele sobre sua saída de lá na manhã anterior.

- Aizen-taichou? – ela o chamou erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo. – O senhor viu o Shiro-chan?

- Ah, sim. Hitsugaya-kun... – e colocando a mão sobre o queixo ele parecia tentar forçar a lembrar. – Eu o vi mais cedo. Ele comentou estar muito atarefado, por isso não teria tempo de vir vê-la hoje. Mas mandou melhoras a você.

- Ele... disse que não teruia tempo de vir? – ela franziu a testa, sentindo uma pontada no peito. Teria mesmo ele dito que não tinha tempo de vê-la.

- É. Ah, não fique triste, ele deve estar realmente muito ocupado... – e tentando ainda relevar a intriga feita ele a consolou.

Hinamori se lembrou da última expressão vista no rosto dele. Estava angustiado. Estava tratando-o tão friamente. Engoliu seco e pensou se realmente não estava merecendo o desprezo do rapaz.

- Bem, vamos ver se podemos ajudá-lo depois! – e tentando engolir um princípio de choro ela caminhou até a mesinha próxima a porta. Depositou as flores em um jarro d'água e recolheu a faixa e a placa do esquadrão cinco que se encontrava ao lado. Tentou amarrá-lo, sentindo o braço ainda doer violentamente. A faixa caiu no chão, fazendo seu taichou rapidamente ir pegá-la para que Hinamori não o fizesse.

- Tenha cuidado, Hinamori-kun. – advertiu o homem enquanto amarrava no braço da menina o adorno. – E quanto ao Hitsugaya-kun, não se preocupe, vamos ajudá-lo sim.

E com um sorriso que exalava uma ponta de maldade, nem sequer percebida por Hinamori, ele terminou de ajeitar sua faixa de fukutaichou.

Ele estava a caminho do colégio de Karakura ao lado do substituto de shinigami de cabelos laranja. Desde o dia anterior havia deixado a Soul Society, por recomendação do próprio. Afinal, Ichigo havia ficado de ajudar com toda a bagunça que a vida de um certo capitão da 10° divisão da Gotei havia se tornado. E como um civil comum, ele tinha que seguir essas regras dos humanos, como ir ao colégio. Não que ele quisesse fazer esse tipo todo, mas afinal, Ichigo estava sendo tão atencioso para com seus problemas, pensou não ser uma desfeita se não o acompanhasse em sua rotina (?) humana pelo menos uma vez.

A oficial do 13° esquadrão, Kuchiki Rukia, fora convocada para uma reunião de seu esquadrão, uma série delas que ocorreria naquela semana, por isso hospedaria não seria problema. O morango já estava acostumado a hospedar shinigamis foragidos. Claro, não era o mesmo que a sua Rukia, mas precisava ajudar o garoto.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio, enquanto Hitsugaya confabulava o porquê de estar ali, tentando agir como um humano normal. Lembrava-se o tempo todo da pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa, de sua tenente bebendo tudo o que havia em sua composição uma substância chamada álcool, se a garota que amava agora provavelmente estaria a mercê de Aizen...

- Toushiro-kun! – gritou uma voz aguda que chamou sua atenção.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para ver a ruiva que se aproximava. Era Inoue Orihime. Simpática como sempre, ela o cumprimentou com um belo sorriso.

- Ah, ohayou, Inoue-san. – ele cumprimentou mais discretamente.

- Yo, Inoue! – cumprimentou Ichigo.

- Estão indo para o colégio, não é? Posso ir com vocês?

- Claro. – respondeu um indiferente Ichigo que seguiu na frente dos dois.

Mas por que aquela garota não calava a boca?!?! Hitsugaya perguntava-se enquanto tentava não enlouquecer com a quantidade de besteiras capazes de ser proferidas pelos lábios daquela menina. Sua inteligência havia sido absorvida pelos seios? Só podia ser. Ichigo já estava acostumado a ouvir os mil delírios da adolescente, mas para o capitão da 10° divisão realmente havia sido difícil. Não queria ser deselegante, então apenas consentiu com a ladainha da garota.

- Então eu caí e depois a Tatsuki-chan gritou comigo, mas eu não entendi porque, e...

Por que as garotas não podiam ser todas como Hinamori? Se fosse, ele não precisaria se preocupar com ela mesma, pois teria todas para poder quem sabe, escolher uma. Mas nenhuma era como ela. Felizmente durou apenas mais aproximadamente cinco minutos até chegarem ao colégio.

O dia passou se arrastando. As aulas foram à melhor parte. Foi quando conseguiu ficar em silêncio, pensando em tudo o que sua vida havia se tornado. Como se sentia desconfortável ali. Naquele mundo, com aquelas pessoas ao seu redor... Queria fugir de tudo. De si mesmo. Já era final da tarde quando o último sinal tocou e, advertido por Ichigo que era a hora de irem para casa, recolheu suas coisas e o seguiu. Assim que chegaram a sua casa, já estava a sua espera sua fukutaichou. A loira, a uso de seu gigai, usava mínimas roupas que fizeram o rapaz de cabelos laranja ruborizar violentamente ao abrir a porta de seu quarto e vê-la em uma posição nada discreta sobre sua cama. A mini-saia curta mal cobria a quantidade de pernas e o top amarrado entre os seios não deixava seu laço ser visto tamanha exuberância da mulher. Hitsugaya estapeou-se, não acreditando na cena deprimente.

- Matsumoto! Por que está usando um gigai?!

- Fiz umas compras aqui, ué! – ela argumentou.

- Para comprar pedaços de pano, não devia ter saído! – criticou o taichou.

- Bom, vamos ao que interessa. – disse um Ichigo que tentava não manter os olhos vidrados nas protuberâncias da fukutaichou. Ele deixou a pasta sobre a mesa quando se virou para trás e a viu abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

Imediatamente quilos de papéis caíram e espalharam-se sobre o quarto. Os olhos castanhos do morango saltaram, estava assustado ao ver a quantidade e tentava entender como a mulher havia conseguido trazer tudo aquilo.

- Toushirou! Como é que... – ele olhou ao redor procurando o taichou que parecia ter sumido. – Ei, Toushirou!

Ichigo gritou caminhando em direção a porta quando sentiu seu pé ser pego por uma mão, o que o fez berrar assustado. Olhou novamente e viu que era a mão do capitão da10° divisão que fora soterrado pela pilha de papéis.

- Toushirou! O__O'

Ele se ergueu novamente, lançando um olhar mortal a sua fukutaichou.

- Taichooou, gomen! – ela riu sem graça.

- Matsumoto!!!! - gritou.

- Bem, isso é tudo o que você tem para assinar? – Ichigo perguntou enquanto pegava um e outro relatório.

- É. Mas a maioria eu não posso assinar sem ler.

- Por quê?

- Porque podem ser ordens mais sérias e que talvez eu não concorde. – explicou.

- Mas diga, Kurosaki, qual sua idéia? – perguntou um Hitsugaya ainda confuso.

- Rukia está quase chegado. Ela também vai ajudar. Mas o que importa é que você faça a sua assinatura... – ele deu um dos papéis a Hitsugaya e apontou o lugar de assinar. – Bem aqui!

- Hm!?! – confuso ele observou ser um mero documento sem importância e assinou. – Assim!

- Isso! – comemorou um Ichigo vitorioso. – Agora já podemos te ajudar.

- Como?! – perguntou um confuso Hitsugaya.

- Agora vamos copiar sua assinatura! – com um olhar maligno pelo canto dos olhos Ichigo sussurrou. – Ninguém desconfiará.

- Mas isso é errado!!! – Hitsugaya gritou.

- Você quer continuar sendo taichou ou não, molequinho? – provocou o morango.

Hitsugaya balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seria aquela a única saída?

- Ei, Rangiku-san, venha treinar a letra! – Ichigo a chamou.

- Hai!!! – cantarolando a loira foi e se sentou próxima a ele.

Aquilo não daria certo, Hitsugaya tinha certeza. Mas era a única saída. Se Ichigo conseguia se sair de tantas situações, por que não confiar nele agora? Mas estaria certo? A pergunta ainda martelava em sua mente.

Rukia chegou logo em seguida, fugindo das ordens de Ukitake, e junto com os três fez o trabalhinho sujo que salvaria a vida de Hitsugaya, ao menos em seu esquadrão. Passaram a noite inteira assinando documentos, relatórios, execuções, referendos, autorizações...

Ao amanhecer, cada um estava deitado em um canto do quarto, vencidos pelo sono. Rukia abraçada a Ichigo, Matsumoto largada sem a mínima discrição pelo tamanho de suas roupas, próxima a cama do rapaz e Hitsugaya apoiado sobre uma pilha de papéis, ainda com uma caneta na mão.

- Shiro-chan! – ele ouviu a garota o chamar.

Era final de tarde. Ele correu na direção que ouviu a garota. Ouviu gritos a mais dela e a voz de alguns homens.

- Socorro! – voltou a gritar a menina.

Correu pelos becos escuros em que a luz do sol já não podia se propagar. Seus olhos passeavam procurando a menina desesperadamente. Assim que viu um grupo de três homens e ouviu um gemido da menina ele adentrou um dos acessos de Rukongai, uma das áreas mais perigosas, surpreendendo-se com a cena.

Um dos homens a segurava por trás, prendendo seus pulsos sobre a cabeça enquanto o outro tentava abrir o kimono branco do uniforme da academia. O terceiro parecia estar de guarda caso alguém viesse.

- Hinamori!

Ele gritou ao se aproximar, imediatamente dando uma rasteira no que estava de guarda. O homem caiu de surpresa. Os outros dois perceberam a movimentação, logo rindo do pequeno garoto que vira a seu resgate.

- Olha só, vieram atrapalhar a gente! – o homem riu irônico. – Uma criança. É seu irmão menor, lindinha? – indagou o homem enquanto segurava seu queixo e passava as mãos pelo corpo da garota que se contraiu em desgosto.

- Cuidado, Shiro-chan! – ela gritou tendo os lábios cobertos pela mão do homem. – Você é muito barulhenta. Tem que ficar quietinha...

- Hinamori! – Hitsugaya gritou correndo em direção aos dois.

Assim que Hitsugaya tentou golpeá-lo, ele tirou uma faca do bolso, perfurando-lhe o braço.

- Shiro-chan! – gritou Hinamori.

O garoto se agachou segurando firmemente o braço.

- Fuja! – ela tentava murmurar com a voz abafada entre os dedos do homem.

- Deixa esse pirralho pra lá! – o que segurava Hinamori declarou. – Você tem visto-a sempre quando ela volta pra cá, deve estar cheio de vontades! – riu o bandido.

Hitsugaya tentou se levantar, tendo a certeza de que não teria como vencer aqueles bandidos. Hinamori seria violentada ali, na sua frente, sem que pudesse ao menos ajudá-la... Ele não permitiria.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso! – declarou o homem que a puxou pela abertura do kimono, abrindo-o.

Foi apenas uma questão de segundos. Dois cortes profundos, um em cada braço, fizeram seu sangue espirrar assim que ele a largou. O mesmo ocorreu com o homem que a segurava, forçando-o a largá-la. A menina bateu violentamente contra o chão.

- Não permito que façam algo tão baixo assim.

Ofegante a menina ergueu os olhos para ver quem a salvara. Havia sido Hitsugaya? Não. Ela viu o pano branco esvoaçante que adornava suas costas com o kanji 'go' em suas costas, o número cinco. Era o capitão qual ela estava sob sua tutela. Ele olhou para trás por cima do ombro para a menina.

- Está tudo bem, Hinamori-kun? – sério ele perguntou.

- Um... Um taichou! – o homem antes abatido por Hitsugaya gaguejou.

- Rápido!!! – ele gritou.

Os três saíram correndo. Aizen apenas observou a movimentação. Ele não tinha permissão de eliminá-los, estava ali só de passagem devido a uma última missão e coincidentemente e, por sorte, tinha encontrado aquela que aspirava ser sua tenente.

Hinamori estava em choque. Não conseguira falar nada a não ser balbuciar algumas palavras sem sentido. Aizen se aproximou, agachando-se ao seu lado e cuidadosamente ajeitou seu kimono, abraçando-a com ternura.

- Já está tudo bem. Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal, Hinamori-kun.

Talvez nunca houvesse sentido algo assim. A proteção de alguém. Estar tão próxima e tão protegida. Sentiu pela segunda vez o aroma do perfume de Aizen. Parecia envolvê-la completamente. Não teve outra reação sequer agarrar-se ao seu peito e deixar as lágrimas correrem livremente.

Hitsugaya apenas observou ainda ao chão. Sentiu um imenso alivio. Hinamori estava bem. Mas, não tinha sido capaz de protegê-la. Estava impotente de qualquer ação. Seria aquele o capitão que ela comentara? Uma sombra o cobriu, fazendo-o olhar para cima. Um jovem homem alto de cabelos prateados, a pele branca, não dotada de qualquer tipo de pigmentação e um rosto fino que mais parecia uma raposa. Provavelmente seu tenente.

- Eeeei! – cantando ele o chamou enquanto se agachou. – Você está bem? – perguntou com os olhos estreitados que tinha.

- Gin, vamos levá-los até o esquadrão quatro.

- Hm? Mas eles são de Rukongai, não podem entrar na Seireitei, taichou. – advertiu o fukutaichou, Ichimaru Gin.

- Não importa. Estávamos aqui quando surpreendemos essa ação. Nossa missão não é apenas cuidar da Seireitei, e nem só proteger os humanos dos holows. É também cuidar dessas pessoas. – explicou um Aizen que permanecia a consolar a menina.

- Hai, taichou! – sorriu um Gin que ergueu o garoto que tinha o cabelo da mesma cor do seu pela faixa do kimono. – Vamos.

Foi a primeira vez que Hitsugaya entrou na Seireitei. Foi a primeira vez que viu um capitão. Foi a primeira vez que viu um tenente. Foi a primeira vez que sentiu como era assistir a sua própria derrota. Foi a primeira vez que sentiu como era fraco. Não podia protege-la. Não podia nem ao mesmo se proteger.

- Shiro-chan! – ele abriu os olhos assustados ao ouvi-la.

Num salto ele se levantou, observando ainda estar no quarto de Ichigo. Suspirou, secando com as costas da mão o suor que escorria pelo rosto. Parecia ainda ouvir os gritos de desespero de Hinamori e sentir-se incapaz de ir ao seu socorro. De ir a sua ajuda. O que teria acontecido se Aizen não tivesse aparecido naquele momento? Aizen pudesse merecer mais que ele. Não tivera poder para protegê-la. Talvez ao seu lado estivesse sempre protegida.

Ele olhou ao redor. Os outros permaneciam dormindo. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Agradecia a eles pelo trabalho, mas devia resolver o que mais lhe doía. Era hora de voltar a Soul Society, tinha de resolver aquilo. Não queria continuar daquela maneira. Inerte a tudo o que acontecia. Esperando que alguém a lhe tirasse mais uma vez. Permaneceria no chão observando a ação de Aizen mais uma vez ou tomaria sua atitude? Tinha de correr atrás do que queria. Partiu. Voltaria a Soul Society e assumiria a ela o que sentia.

----------

 Bem, como prometido, um dicionário das expressões que utilizei. Quanto as padrões como taichou, etc, não colocarei, porque acho que é de conhecimento geral.

- ohayou – bom dia

- gomen – desculpas

- haori – é aquela capa branca que os taichous usam por cima dos kimonos, que na verdade se chama shihakushou a parte de cima! ^__^

 Pessu, please, notas finais! Nunca falsifiquem assinatura de ninguém! Isso não é nada legal! ^^' Eu tive que incluir na fic afinal, mas por favor, nunca façam isso!

Eh, gente, final do cpa. 5! XD Finalmente Shiro-chan teve uma decisão?! Conseguirá ele se declarar a Hinamori-kun? E será que ela aceitará seus sentimentos?! XD HUHUHU!

Eu estava muito ansiosa para introduzir o Gin, mas eu tenho que assumir que esse flashback foi totalmente espontâneo, nunca o planejei! Espero não ter ficado forçado! ^^'


	6. Audácia

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens pertencem ao Kubo-sensei! XD

N.A.: Finalmente, cap. 6! Mto obrigada aos reviews, pessoal! ^^

------------------

Capítulo 6 - Audácia

Estava radiante. Seus olhos brilhavam avidamente enquanto terminava o serviço que ainda faltava. Arrumou alguns papéis na gaveta de sua mesa, checou alguns documentos e, enquanto lia uma suposta ordem de afastamento de um dos membros de alto posto da Seireitei, a qual estranhou enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelo papel, ele pontualmente bateu a porta, tirando sua atenção. Ela ergueu o rosto em direção a porta que deslizou para o lado revelando Aizen. Era como na noite em que viera a buscar para o festival.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou, fazendo a menina estranhar seu questionamento. Ela apenas assentiu com um sorriso.

Ele a correspondeu, dando alguns passos a mais e chegando até sua mesa. Deixou alguns papéis a mais sobre a superfície de mogno.

- Ainda está checando os documentos? – Aizen perguntou.

- Sim. Me desculpe a demora. – tímida ela se retratou.

- Não é por isso. É que como a convidei para sairmos mais tarde, pensei que já podíamos ir.

- Ah, se o senhor já quiser ir, não tem problema! Eu fico terminando.

- Não. Se está aqui trabalhando até essa hora é por minha culpa. Então o mínimo que posso fazer é convidá-la a jantar, Hinamori-kun. – ele explicou;

- Não, Aizen-taichou. Não quero que se incomode se já está com fome, eu sou sua tenente, tenho que ficar aqui e cuidar para que não atrase nada...

- Pare com isso. – ele a repreendeu. – Já disse que estou esperando. Aliás, é a ocasião perfeita. Quero muito conversar com você.

Hinamori arqueou uma sobrancelha. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

- Não se preocupe. Não é nada relacionado ao seu trabalho. Quanto a isso, posso apenas agradecer pelo seu empenho, sempre tão eficiente. – e seu terno sorriso fez mais uma vez as bochechas de Hinamori avermelharem.

- Arigatou, Aizen-taichou! – ela meneou a cabeça.

- Bem, quantos documentos faltam? – perguntou um Aizen que se aproximou e curvou-se por cima da cadeira da garota.

- Ah, uns cinco só... – ela respondeu enquanto prosseguia a ler o documento. 'Em razão dos últimos acontecimentos, fazendo-se apenas necessário o consentimento dos capitães de seus devidos esquadrões, deverá ser rebaixado de seu cargo...' ela lia.

- Deixe para amanhã. – Aizen interrompeu sua leitura. – Já está cansada e com fome também.

- Mas... – ela tentou argumentar, mas pensou bem, dando de ombros e assentindo a ordem.

Deixou o documento sobre a mesa junto aos outros e, aceitando a mão oferecida por Aizen ela a tocou, fazendo com que seu taichou rapidamente passasse o braço da menina em volta do seu.

- Vamos? – ele sorriu.

- Mas eu nem me arrumei e...

- Você está ótima! – elogiou.

Caminharam algo em torno de dez minutos até chegarem.

Não foram muito longe. Seguiram a um dos restaurantes mais populares da Seireitei em questão de requinte e bom gosto. Um ambiente tradicional. Sentaram-se sobre as almofadas, separados apenas por uma pequena mesinha. Ela elogiou o lugar que, com as mesas na varanda do lugar, dava-se para aproveitar bem o ambiente. Havia um lago logo em frente onde se sentaram. Hinamori não esperava menos de Aizen, conhecendo-o bem como o conhecia, sabia que ele apreciava tudo de muito alto nível. E se fosse para agradá-la, cavalheiro como era, faria qualquer agrado possível e, quem sabe, impossível também. Estava radiante como sempre. Aizen era como um ídolo, algo inatingível, algo que parecia um ima para os olhos de Hinamori. Seu espelho, sua admiração, sua vida. Prometera dar sua vida por ele quando aceitara ser sua tenente, mas não por ser seu trabalho quando aceitou protegê-lo lealmente, mas sim porque sua vida podia se resumir a ficar eternamente ao seu lado. Estavam tão próximos ultimamente, e desde o festival que Aizen não retomara o assunto de quando a beijou. Ela chegara a se questionar se realmente tudo havia sido real. Havia sido tão bom. Um sonho... Talvez.

Não demorou muito para que os servissem. Dois pratos repletos de yakisoba. O aroma exalado pelos pratos fazia a tenente suspirar. Já estava faminta, com aquele prato a sua frente, queria mais atacá-lo sem pensar duas vezes.

- Aceita alguma bebida, Hinamori-kun? – perguntou um Aizen um tanto quanto receoso. Ela beberia com ele? – Digo, não sei se você bebe, mas sei que seus amigos o fazem, então...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Aizen-taichou. Não me sinto ofendida por me oferecer... – ela sorriu. – Bem, eu aceito um pouco de sake.

- Que bom. – ele sorriu. – Vamos beber juntos, então.

Hinamori suavemente pressionou os hashis forçando-os a se separarem para que pousasse os pulsos sobre a mesa começando a degustar da delícia que estava a sua frente. Não demorou muito para que um atendente servisse uma pequena garrafa com a bebida. A companhia de Aizen era algo muito agradável. Ele conversava abertamente, ouvindo com atenção ao que ela dizia. Tão gentil, tão atencioso. Em certos momentos ela permanecia apenas a admirá-lo. Os olhos refletindo-o, os lábios entreabertos, sem reação. Era como um sonho, mais uma vez. A noite passou rapidamente, assim que os dois terminaram de jantar, ela já planejava ir, afinal, tinha de terminar todo aquele trabalho no dia seguinte, contando que devia ir a reunião dos fukutaichous mais cedo.

- Bem, acho que já vou, Aizen-taichou! – ela comentou enquanto observava a lua pela.

- Não! – ele ousou segurar seu braço sobre a mesa. – Não a deixarei voltar sozinha a essa hora. Vamos juntos. Eu a levarei. E, de qualquer forma, Hinamori-kun, ainda não conversei com você o que me fez trazê-la até aqui hoje.

Hinamori sentiu um frio na espinha. Por que aquilo a assustava? Questionou-se. Ela sorriu sem graça, voltando a mesa.

- Ah, gomen, Aizen-taichou. Não queria dar trabalho.

- Não dará nenhum. Mas... na verdade, o que quero conversar com você é mais um pedido que tenho a fazer.

Hinamori sentiu a mão de Aizen suavemente acariciar a sua. Ela podia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração.

- Mas antes, - ele continuou. – quero que saiba que isso não é uma ordem como seu taichou. E que a escolha será sua. Se você não aceitar, eu entenderei. Não se preocupe.

-----

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo o corpo doer. Tinha dormido no chão. Melhor, em uma pilha de papéis. Próximo a sua cama estava a fukutaichou do 10° esquadrão. Se ela já era extravagante normalmente, dormindo, era mais ainda. A micro-saia que vestia estava quase na sua cintura, o que fazia a visão de Ichigo poder enxergar muito mais do que deveria. Ele corou envergonhado. De certa forma já estava se acostumando com a companhia de Matsumoto. Ele cuidadosamente tirou Rukia de cima de seu corpo e a deitou de volta para que a garota não acordasse.

- Hm... Tá faltando alguém... – e contando em seus dedos ele se tocou. – Toushirou!!! – ele gritou, tornando-se em vão o cuidado que tivera para a garota não acordar.

- Ai, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos. – Está louco, Ichigo?

- O Toushirou sumiu! – ele explicou.

- O taichou? – Matsumoto ainda espreguiçava-se quando indagou.

- Droga! Onde é que ele pode ter ido a essa hora?! – Ichigo se perguntou.

- Já se passou na sua cabecinha que ele pode simplesmente ter ido ao banheiro ou sei lá o quê antes de começar a fazer esse escândalo? – Rukia perguntou, definitivamente com o péssimo humor de alguém que tinha sido acordada da maneira que fora.

- Baka, não sente que a reiatsu dele não está por aqui? – pontuou Ichigo.

- É mesmo. – Matsumoto consentiu. – Será que ele não foi a Soul Society?

- No meio da noite... um tanto estranho, não? – ele a preocupou.

- Tem razão. – a loira sentou-se em sua cama, pensativa.

- Vamos procurá-lo! – exclamou.

- Sim! – Rukia assentiu. – Rangiku-san? – ela perguntou.

- Tem certeza?... – perguntou uma Matsumoto que parecia mais dormindo do que acordada.

- Matsumoto-san! Precisa ir, é seu taichou! – brigou Ichigo.

- Ah, ele vai estar bem... – e rindo ela balançou as mãos despreocupadamente.

Não teve jeito. Os dois tiveram de arrastá-la para que fosse junto. A preocupação maior talvez nem fosse ter mais um para ajudar, mas seria bastante comprometedor se o pai de Ichigo encontrasse a mulher em seu quarto.

----

Fazia frio para uma noite de verão. Uma fina chuva caía deixando aquele relaxante sussurro ao banhar as folhas das árvores e encharcar tudo mais que poderia atingir. Ela olhou desconsolada para o relógio ao lado do futon onde se deitava. Marcava uma da manhã. Tinha de acordar bem cedo na manhã seguinte para a reunião dos fukutaichous. Não conseguia dormir. Revirava-se para um lado e para o outro, mas o ocorrido naquela noite não a deixava sossegar.

- Droga! – ralhou consigo mesma enquanto cobria a cabeça com o cobertor.

Não estava com raiva de não estar conseguindo pegar no sono, mas de sua própria angústia. Talvez estivesse esperado tanto para que aquilo acontecesse e agora que tinha sua grande chance estava confusa daquela maneira? Por que não havia lhe respondido?

A confusão que se passava no coração de Hinamori se devia a um certo taichou de um certo esquadrão o qual servia como fukutaichou. Ainda se lembrava de como tudo aquilo começara, e de certa forma se arrependeu do momento em que aceitou o convite de Aizen para que jantassem juntos após o serviço no esquadrão que, Hinamori sabia, não costumava ser nada fácil.

Ele abriu a porta que levava ao seu quarto, adentrando-o com cautela. Seus olhos procuraram por Hinamori, até que a viu deitada, parecia já estar dormindo. Ele suspirou exausto com toda aquela ação para não ser percebido. Caminhou até a menina, admirando-a por um instante. O brilho do luar refletia na pele alva, sem imperfeições, de Hinamori. Estava com os cabelos soltos, algo raro de se ver. Sentou-se sobre os joelhos ao seu lado levando a mão até seu rosto. Passou os dedos suavemente por sua pele. Tremia, hesitando tocá-la. Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, assustada. Hitsugaya tentou afastar-se mas Hinamori segurou seu pulso antes que ele pudesse retirar a mão de seu rosto.

- Shiro-chan?! – ela perguntou confusa. – O que aconteceu? O que faz aqui?

- Não... – ele falou sussurrando. – Não aconteceu nada. – e virando o rosto para o lado querendo esconder a vergonha ele respondeu.

- Então... – e abrindo um sorriso ao se sentar ela pedia explicações. – O que está fazendo aqui? Sentiu saudades? Já sei! Ficou com medo de ficar sozinho de noite! – ela brincou tentando irritá-lo.

E para sua surpresa, ele não se irritara. Não reclamou, não brigou, não fez nada. Nem ao menos reclamara ao chamá-lo de Shiro-chan. Permaneceu sério, ainda evitando encará-la.

- Algum problema? Algo errado? – ela perguntou angustiada com a expressão dele.

Ele tentava ajustar a confusão que se formava em sua mente, em seu coração para que finalmente tivesse coragem de revelar. Ele engoliu seco, cerrando os punhos para evitar que as mãos tremessem.

- Hinamori... – ele começou. – Hinamori, eu... – e entre um suspiro e outro ele tentava reunir forças para falar. Decidiu encará-la. Talvez daquela maneira tivesse como falar, como se expressar. – Eu...

Não. Não podia ficar se escondendo novamente. Não tinha ido até lá para se declarar? Não tinha ido até lá para não permanecer no chão, sem ir atrás dos seus objetivos? Estaria para sempre marcado a não seguir em frente? Não eram aqueles seus objetivos?

- Hinamori, eu...

E quando ele finalmente a encarou, não teve outra reação. Ferozmente ele atacou os lábios de Hinamori. Segurou-a pelo kimono, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, o que fez com que os dois fossem ao chão, ainda colados pelo beijo. Ela estava sem reação, mas mesmo assim receptiva a demonstração de afeto dele.

- Shiro... Shiro-chan... – ela balbuciava enquanto tentava se soltar do beijo dele. Ele prendia seus pulsos ao chão, debruçado sobre seu corpo.

Ele se afastou, encarando-a. Seus olhos se encontraram. Verde e preto se enfrentaram, surpresos um com o outro. Hitsugaya corou, ainda que firmemente sério, decidido a assumir o que sentia.

- Hinamori... eu te amo. – ele declarou de uma só vez.

- Shiro... Shiro-chan... – um tanto quanto atônita ela tentou se recompor, levantando-se.

- Quero ficar com você. – continuou um Hitsugaya que parecia sentir que aquele momento não devia dar espaços para que nada estragasse a perfeição que acabara de sentir.

- Eu... eu... – era a vez de Hinamori não saber como se expressar.

- Não é mais como antes, Hinamori. Agora, eu queria protegê-la. Agora nós dois estamos aqui, na Seireitei. Agora eu sou um taichou e, nunca vou deixar que nada aconteça a você. – e sem perceber ele parecia tentar se redimir do erro que cometera. – Por isso eu acho que agora eu posso pedi-la para que... fique comigo.

Ele envolveu as mãos de Hinamori entre as suas. Sentiu a pele macia enquanto olhava fixamente os assustados olhos de Hinamori. Estava assustada. Não sabia como agir com ele. Nunca esperaria dele. Ele a amava? Ela nunca percebera isso em todo aquele tempo.

- Você... quer ficar comigo, Hinamori? – ele perguntou enquanto apertava suas mãos.

- Shiro-chan... eu... – ela baixou a cabeça – Não posso!

- Anh?! – ele riu da inocência da menina. – Claro que pode, Hinamori! Por que não poderia?

- Por que... porque... – e entre um soluço e outro que surpreenderam o taichou ao ver as lágrimas correndo no rosto de Hinamori, ela afirmou. – Porque eu não o amo!!!

Um grande vão se abriu sob os pés de Hitsugaya. A empolgação que o motivara a ir até ela transformaram-se em um grande mar de desespero no qual ele afundava. O golpe desferido por Hinamori com tamanha precisão de acerto ecoava em sua alma. Ele tremeu enquanto suas mãos deslizaram sobre as dela quando ele se afastou. Demorou um tempo até que voltasse a si.

- Eu... eu amo outra pessoa. – ela tentava justificar, mas agora estava se complicando mais. – E eu... vou aceitar a proposta que ele me fez. Ele me fez uma proposta. Talvez eu... me case, Shiro-chan!

Hinamori Momo, fukutaichou da 5° divisão, era piedosa sim. Agora ela desfiria o golpe de misericórdia. Depois de fincar a espada no coração de Hitsugaya, ela agora retirava a lâmina lentamente, certificando-se de dilacerar o que sobrara de seus sentimentos.

- Me desculpe! – penosamente ela pediu.

- Não... – ele finalmente se pronunciara. – Não se desculpe. Só me responda... Essa pessoa é... Aizen, não é?

Ela apenas assentiu enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas. Ela sentia a dor que ele sofria agora em sua expressão. Seu rosto, seus gestos, sua voz... Tudo nele agora se resumia a sofrimento.

Ele não disse mais nada. Hitsugaya apenas se levantou e, em passos firmes, seguiu para fora do quarto de Hinamori. Ela tentou chamá-lo, mas hesitou em ver que não seria capaz de pará-lo. Daquela vez não chovia. Hitsugaya tinha certeza de que aquilo que agora corria pelo seu rosto eram lágrimas. Era o sangue derramado pelos golpes certeiros da espada chamada desprezo usada por Hinamori. Não havia mais resolução, não havia mais solução. Havia apenas um grande mar sem nenhuma margem em volta, um mar violento o qual a correnteza o levava para cada vez mais longe do que queria. Hinamori... Não, ele não o levava mais para longe. Ela agora era inatingível.

--

Já amanhecia quando Rukia, Ichigo e Matsumoto chegaram a Seireitei. A procura por Hitsugaya na cidade tinha sido um fracasso. A única saída agora onde poderiam encontrá-lo era na Soul Society. A movimentação anormal fez com que os três estranhassem o que acontecia. Seguiram até a área do 13° esquadrão para que Rukia se apresentasse antes de darem seguimento a procura.

- Yo, Ukitake-san! – gritou um animado Ichigo ao vê-lo.

- Ohyaou, Ichigo-kun. – cumprimentou um Ukitake sério.

- Algum problema? – perguntou a oficial. – Taichou?

- Eu realmente não devia dizer, isso está confidencial. Mas depois da movimentação de hoje e do que aconteceu no quinto esquadrão, acho que tenho mais o que esconder.

- Hm? O que houve lá? – Rukia indagou.

- Alguns oficiais apareceram mortos... uma desordem imensa aconteceu.

- E Hinamori-fukutaichou e Aizen-taichou? – Rukia perguntou preocupada.

- Estão bem. Na verdade eles nem viram o que aconteceu.

- Que estranho... – Ichigo refletiu. – Bem, isso não é da nossa conta. Obrigada, Ukitake-san, mas vamos indo procurar o Toushirou!

- Hitsugaya-kun? Está procurando ele? – indagou o belo homem de longos cabelos brancos.

- Hai. O senhor o viu? – Rukia perguntou.

- Não. É que... Acho melhor tomarem cuidado. Eu tenho certeza de que não foi ele... Mas parece que sentiram a reiatsu dele no esquadrão cinco e... suspeitam das ultimas atitudes dele.

- Toushirou?! Ele?! Ele nunca faria nada assim! – contestou Ichigo.

- Eu também acho. – concordou Ukitake. – Mas acho que já planejam ir atrás dele.

- Droga! Temos que ir logo para encontrá-lo! Vamos pegar a Matsumoto logo, Rukia!

Rukia assentiu, logo em seguida cumprimentando Ukitake e seguindo Ichigo.

---

Devido aos últimos acotecimentos, o comandante convocara Aizen e Hinamori, os respectivos responsáveis pelo quinto esquadrão para averiguar o caso. Não podiam julgar um culpado sem antes obterem as provas necessárias. Yamamoto permanecia em seu grande assento que mais parecia um trono indagando a pequena Hinamori. Hesitante, esta não parecia muito disposta a dar seu depoimento.

- Diga, Hinamori-fukutaichou! – pressionava o comandante. – Quem esteve em seus aposentos essa noite no quinto esquadrão? – indagou impaciente. - Hinamori-fukutaichou!

- Diga, Hinamori-kun... – Aizen tentou convencê-la. - Não tenha medo.

- Foi... – ela hesitou por um instante, sentindo a mão de Aizen tocar seu braço. – Foi o Hitsugaya-kun!!!

----

- EEEH!! Final do cap. 6! X__x Gente, tortura do Hitsu-kun, hein?! XD Eu to maltratando demais ele! Quem não ficou com pena dela na parte da declaração!?! XD E Hitsu eternamente acusado! Eita, mas things Will get better pra ele, neh? XD

Tentei maneirar ao máximo as expressões made in japan, gente! ^_^'

Brigada por lerem! ^^


	7. Mudança

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não pertencem a mim! E November Rain é uma música do Guns'n Roses! Ah, e Bleach é do Kubo-sensei!!!! XD Mas o Gin que eu fiz nesse cap. é só meu, viu?! XD Meninas, babem! Ah, RanxGin pedido pela Nick-chan atendido!!! ^^/ Espero que goste, miga! Ah, amei meu art do Kaien(meu maridooo)!!! XD~~ Gente, vendo e revendo este antológico clip do Guns, eu não tive saída a não ser imaginar o Hitsu vendo o wedding AizenxHina com toda aquela cena e talz, talz... XDDD (Incluindo a do brinde! XD AHAHUAHU!)

Pessoal, desculpem a demora! Muita coisa aconteceu! Viajei a trabalho, fiquei com meu PC ruim... XD Apesar de que eu já havia escrito esse capítulo antes! Mas decidi postá-lo só depois porque precisava revisá-lo.

Enjoy! ^^/

- Capítulo 7 - Mudança

Cause nothing lasts forever

Even the cold november rain...

Porque nada dura para sempre

Mesmo a fria chuva de novembro...

Caos. Essa era a visão inicial de qualquer um que chegasse próximo a área sob incumbência do esquadrão 10, cujo capitão, Hitsugaya Toushirou, havia sido declarado um criminoso em potencial. Sob as acusações de homicídio culposo, falsidade ideológica, anarquia, formação de quadrilha. Vindo de encontro às provas de resquícios de sua reiatsu permanecerem no local do crime onde foram encontrados cinco corpos de shinigamis, estes tão mutilados que estavam irreconhecíveis, e do testemunho de Hinamori Momo, a tenente e segunda responsável pelo quinto esquadrão da Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toushirou, era agora um foragido.

- Me deixem passar! - a loira birrava com alguns membros da divisão 9 que haviam tomado a área. - Eu sou a tenente do esquadrão! - reforçou.

- Ei, Rangiku-san. - a voz grossa de Hisagi Shuuhei, tenente da nona divisão chamou. A loira virou-se para trás indignada.

- Shuuhei! Trate de mandar esses seus subordinados inúteis me deixarem passar! – com toda a intimidade que tinha ela ordenou.

- São ordens diretas do comandante, Rangiku-san.

- Como assim?! Isso é um absurdo! O taichou nem estava aqui desde ontem! - relutante ela afirmou. – Que droga é essa que está acontecendo?! – revoltou-se uma raivosa Matsumoto.

- As provas são evidentes... - suspirou um tranquilo Hisagi.

O sangue de Matsumoto ferveu. Ela se aproximou em passos firmes, agarrando-o pelo shihakushou sem mangas que o rapaz usava.

- Não me importa quem deu ordens! Eu vou passar!

- Vai ter que passar por cima de mim então, Rangiku-san. - firme ele disse, apesar de seus olhos demonstrarem que ele não estava disposto a enfrentar a amiga. - Não me force a ir contra você.

- Acalme-se, Rangiku-san. - Ichigo pediu. Ela apenas suspirou desolada. - Um confronto aqui é desnecessário. Estaremos em desvantagem e deixaremos o Toushirou em uma situação ainda mais delicada.

Ela assentiu. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

- Não se preocupe. - um desconfiado Hisagi falou observando que seu capitão se encontrava distraído do outro lado da entrada. - Não o encontramos em toda a região. - ele sussurrou.

Matsumoto apenas cerrou os punhos furiosa. Não agradeceu a informação dada pelo amigo. Virou-se de costas e seguiu na direção oposta sendo seguida por Ichigo e Rukia.

- Eu conheço uma outra forma de entrarmos. Vamos.

------------

- Já reviramos aqui, taichou! - avisou o jovem de cabelos loiros ao seu capitão.

- É... Não sinto rastros da reiatsu dele também... - um usual calmo Gin falava enquanto observava os cantos dos aposentos do capitão da 10° divisão. - Vamos, Izuru. Vamos deixar o resto para a divisão 9. Estou com fome... - reclamou o jovem homem com uma expressão cansada em seu rosto pálido.

- Hai. - Kira assentiu seguindo o capitão.

Assim que os dois saíram, uma das tábuas de madeira corrida que forravam o piso deslizou para o lado revelando um fundo falso. O rapaz de cabelos prateados saiu de seu esconderijo ofegante. Quase que fora pego. Pousou a mão sobre o peito enconstando-se à parede. Era perigoso. Logo uma nova equipe viria verificar. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

- Peguei você... - ele ouviu um sussurro coberto de maldade por cima de seu ombro. A voz cantarolante e afiada como a espada entre a qual ele mantinha o mais jovem capitão da Gotei e seu corpo.

Hitsugaya engoliu a seco ao sentir sua reiatsu e ver a zampakutou de Gin tão próxima. Como tinha sido tão ingênuo?

- Ora, ora, taichou-san, está bem distraído, não? - riu um maldoso Gin.

- Ichimaru! - ele disse entre os dentes. Não havia como escapar.

- Será que algo o perturba e por isso anda com seus pensamentos tão longe? Cuidado, taichou-san. - ele provocava trazendo a lâmina de sua shinsou para cada vez mais próximo de Hitsugaya. - Sua situação não me parece nada boa.

- Seu... - e num rápido movimento, por uma brecha deixada por Gin, ele conseguira se libertar e se distanciar.

Não pensou duas vezes. Desembainhou a zampakutou presa às costas colocando-a frente ao seu corpo em uma típica posição de ataque do kendou.

- Está querendo brincar, taichou-san? Eu não gostaria muito. Afinal, Rangiku-san ficaria triste comigo. E se Rangiku-san ficar triste comigo, não vai ser nada bom... - dizia um Gin enquanto coçava a cabeça farfalhando os belos e repicados cabelos.

- Saia daqui sua cobra! - replicou Hitsugaya.

Ele já estava se preparando para liberar sua zampakutou quando vários passos acompanhados de três reiatsus distintas os chamou a atenção.

- Se alguém vier nos atrapalhar, já sabe, Izuru. - ria um Gin que parecia já ter tudo combinado. O tenente apenas assentiu.

- Taichou! - a exclamação de Matsumoto veio quando a porta violentamente correu para o lado revelando-a junto do substituto de Shinigami e a oficial do 13° esquadrão.

- Matsumoto! - ele exclamou. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram ele sentiu uma pontade de tristeza. Se ela estava tendo problemas agora era por sua culpa.

- Taichou! Gin! O que está acontecendo?! - ela perguntou.

Ela foi adentrando o lugar, sendo logo parada por Kira que colocou sua wabisuke frente ao corpo da mulher.

- Não interfira, Rangiku-san. - pediu o loiro.

- Ah, não! Até você, Kira?! Saia! E com você eu não vou ser tão legal!

- Não se preocupe, Izuru. - disse Gin. - Rangiku-san, sabe que se oferecer resistência, será condenada tanto quanto seu taichou-san, não é? - ele explicou em uma maneira de persuadi-la.

- Não fale comigo, Gin! - nitidamente dividida ela hesitou encará-lo.

- É, taichou-san... - suspirou. - Rangiku-san já está brava comigo, então, se eu o matar agora... - ele sorriu maliciosamente. - não tem mais problema.

- Ichigo! - a loira chamou a atenção do garoto de cabelos laranja. - Pegue o taichou! Pegue o taichou e saia daqui!

- Mas... Rangiku-san...? - indagou um confuso Ichigo.

- Eu sei como lidar com o Gin!

E num rápido movimento, usando shunpo, Ichigo passou pelo capitão do terceiro esquadrão agarrando literalmente Hitsugaya. O garoto, confuso, relutou.

- EI! PARE! KUROSAKI!!! - ele se debatia.

- Vamos, Rukia! - gritou Ichigo.

Foi apenas um segundo para que os três desaparecessem dali. Kira fez menção de segui-los, mas com um gesto ao levantar sua mão, Gin o fez parar.

- Deixe-os, Izuru. Avise ao esquadrão 9 que os achamos. Não vai ser dificil para que sejam pegos. - declarou Gin.

- Pode deixar, taichou! - assentiu um Kira que passou pela loira deixando o lugar.

- Idiota! - ela resmungou ao ver Kira.

- Então, fukutaichou-san? - perguntou Gin ao ir passo a passo se aproximando de Matsumoto. - Quer dizer que sabe como lidar comigo...?

Ela foi passo a passo junto com ele para trás até que fosse encurralada pela parede, o que fez com que o homem ficasse a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância. Ele bateu a palma da mão na superfície de mogno, deixando claro que não permitiria que ela saísse dali.

- Então... sabe como lidar comigo? - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido suspirando profundamente ao perfume feminino que ela usava.

- Pare, Gin! - ela relutou tentando se desvencilhar da mão de Gin que prendia seu pulso à parede.

- Está tão tensa... - ele prosseguiu. - Deveria ajudar você a se sentir melhor? - perguntou um malicioso Gin.

Ela tentava se soltar das firmes mãos de Gin, mas parecia impossível. Ele se deliciou com o aroma exalado pelo seu corpo, deixando a língua passear pelos lábios rosados de Matsumoto.

- Quem sabe... eu posso ajudar seu taichou...

- Não venha com chantagens! - ela gritou repudiada com a ação dele.

- E se você não puder escolher...? - provocou.

- Pare!

- Diga.

Uma imensa tranquilidade reinava no quinto esquadrão. Tudo era paz exceto o interior da tenente a frente do esquadrão. Ficara inquieta. Havia feito algo terrível, sabia disso. Mas não havia mentido. Hitsugaya tinha vindo até seu quarto naquela noite... Mas no fundo sabia que ele não havia matado ninguém. Será? Perguntou-se. Não havia matado ninguém... Concluiu.

Caminhou de um lado para o outro não sabendo o que fazer. Quando não viu mais saída naquele rodeio que fazia querer deixá-la louca ela não se conteve. Seguiu até a sala de seu capitão, batendo suavemente a porta.

- Entre. - ela ouviu a voz de Aizen ordenar.

Delicadamente ela abriu a porta, permanecendo ali para solicitar sua permissão para entrar.

- Hinamori-kun! - chamou Aizen ao levantar o rosto e vê-la. - Entre.

- Está ocupado, taichou? - ela perguntou dando alguns passos a frente.

- Não, você não me atrapalha. E então? - ele prosseguia a falar sem observá-la até que ela se sentou na cadeira a frente de sua mesa. - Diga. O que houve?

A garota apenas baixou a cabeça e, tentando conter-se, deixou algumas lágrimas caírem sobre o tecido preto que do hakama.

- Hi-Hinamori-kun? - Aizen levantou-se prontamente, preocupado com a menina. Sentiu o pequeno corpo da garota tremer quando segurou suas mãos agachando-se ao seu lado. - O que houve? Está se sentindo mal?

- Não... Não, taichou - ela soluçava.

- Então por que está assim?

- Eu... Eu condenei o Shiro-chan! O Shiro-chan agora está sendo procurado por minha culpa!

- Não, Hinamori-kun! Você apenas disse a verdade. - ele tentou consolá-la enquanto apertava firmemente as mãos de sua tenente. - Fique calma.

- Taichou, vão matar o Shiro-chan!!! - ela exclamou.

Aizen permaneceu atônito ao nervosismo da garota. Ele apenas a abraçou firmemente tentando reconfortá-la.

- Vamos, acalme-se.

- Me solte, Kurosaki!!! - Hitsugaya se debatia no braço de Ichigo para poder se soltar. - Matsumoto está sozinha!

- Ela vai conseguir, acalme-se. Ela deixou que eu cuidasse de você, agor anão posso decepcioná-la. - explicou Ichigo.

Eles seguiram rapidamente pelos telhados da Seireitei, tentando a todo custo não serem vistos usando o máximo de velocidade que tinham.

- Já chega de brincadeiras.

Tanto Ichigo quanto Rukia imediatamente pararam ao sentir a reiatsu que se aproximou. Não só a dele mas como duas já conhecidas que o acompanhavam.

- Quem é?! - Ichigo soltou Hitsugaya no chão, desembainhando zangetsu das faixas que a cobriam e se colocando pronto a atacar.

- Pare, Ichigo! - advertiu uma Rukia que, pela expressão, sabia bem de quem se tratava.

Eles olharam para trás e para os lados. Estavam, sem perceber, cercados. O comandante da Gotei 13, Yammamoto, parecia o dono da reiatsu que os assustara. Cercando-os dos lados estavam ninguém menos que a capitã do esquadrão 2, Soi Fong e o capitão do esquadrão 8, Kyouraku Shunsui.

- Yo, Hitsugaya-kun! - cumprimentou Shunsui, cujo parecia não estar muito feliz de estar ali naquela missão.

- Parece que esses inúteis não são capazes de trazer um garotinho para casa. - Yammamoto declarou ao se aproximar.

Hitsugaya mantinha seus olhos gélidos o encarando. Sentia um imenso frio na espinha. Parecia que um instinto assassino acompanhava-o.

- Afaste-se! - Ichigo colocou-se frente ao garoto, disposto a defendê-lo.

- Criança tola, saia daí! - arrogante o homem prosseguiu. - Já teve problemas o suficiente por aqui. Isso não é da sua conta.

- Não deixarei que pegue o Toushirou!

E talvez utilizando da mesma estratégia usada contra Gin, a capitã do segundo esquadrão, especialista em agir com destreza, em um piscar de olhos, retirara Hitsugaya do lado de Ichigo.

- Está aqui. - ela riu irônica.

- Por favor, Hitsugaya-kun, não tente resistir. Detestaria ter que feri-lo. - advertiu um preocupado Shunsui.

- Não se preocupe. - Hitsugaya baixou a cabeça desolado. Parecia já estar aceitando tudo o que acontecera. Estava tão inabalável que parecia nem se importar.

- Hm, não vai ser necessário lhe ensinar como se comportar, moleque. - Yammamoto virou-se de costas para um frustrado Ichigo ao ver que havia falhado. - Quanto a você, Hitsugaya Toushirou, já que tivemos que chegar ao ponto de vir buscá-lo, farei ter pleno conhecimento de seus atos que o estão levando agora a prisão.

Hitsugaya permaneceu indiferente.

- Primeiramente, homicídio culposo, falsidade ideológica por repassar seu trabalho a terceiros - uma tremenda irresponsabilidade - ele ressaltava - traição... formação de quadrilha junto do substituto de shinigami...

- Diga que provas vocês tem!!! - Ichigo exigiu interrompendo-o.

- Duas são primordiais. - ele se prontificou a explicar. - A primeira é que a reiatsu do capitão da 10° divisão foi percebida no lugar do crime e até mesmo nos corpos encontrados na área do quinto esquadrão. E a segunda e talvez fundamental, foi o testemunho de Hinamori Momo.

A inércia que tomava conta de Hitsugaya fora totalmente quebrada quando ouvira a segunda prova. Hinamori... Não podia ser. Ele arregalou os olhos, chocado. Como Hinamori havia testemunhado em falso contra ele?

- ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! - ele gritou. - Hinamori nunca... ela sabe que eu estive lá apenas...

- Acabou de assumir que esteve na noite do crime no esquadrão cinco.

Ponto para Yamamoto. Hitsugaya balançoa cabeça negativamente. Estava completamente perdido. Acabara de se comprometer ainda mais. Ele não ligava. Agora sim sua vida estava acabada. Hinamori havia ficado contra ele, tinha contribuído para que o pouco de dignidade que o sobrara fosse estraçalhado.

- Ela afirmou que esteve lá e saiu de uma maneira muito estranha. Ainda suspeitamos se não fez nada com ela, afinal, ela parecia muito abalada quando deu seu depoimento.

- Não faria nada de mal a ela... - ele sussurrou.

- Espero que seja o suficiente para convencê-lo a ir de maneira condizente a um capitão, digo, ex-capitão da Gotei 13.

- Toushirou... - Ichigo o chamou, preocupado ao ver a expressão desolada do garoto.

- Arigatou, Kurosaki. - agradeceu um Hitsugaya que continha as lágrimas que acumulavam nos cantos dos olhos.

'Cause nothing lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

Porque nada dura para sempre

E ambos sabemos corações podem mudar

E é dificil segurar uma vela

Na fria chuva de novembro


	8. Compunção

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Kubo-sensei! E Over the Hills and Far Away é uma música do Nightwish, também não me pretence! ^^

N.A.: Muito tempo sem postar!!! Gomen-nasai, minna-san! Finalmente está aqui o capítulo 8. Hitsu-kun e seu dramalhão continua!! Arigatou a todos que pedem para que eu continue, mandem reviews, etc.!!! ^^ E, enfim, acho que estamos chegando na reta final da fic...

- Capítulo 8: Compunção

"_They came for him one winter's night..._

_Arrested he was bound…_

_They'd said that it been a robbery_

_His pistol had been found…"_

"_Eles vieram até ele em uma noite de inverno…_

_Preso ele foi algemado..._

_Disseram-lhe que ocorrera um roubo_

_Sua pistola havia sido encontrada..."_

A agonia do silêncio era o que agora lhe confortava. O chão de madeira corrida havia sido substituído por pedras úmidas que se sobressaltavam, tornando o caminhar um tanto quanto difícil. Longas escadarias, tão estreitas quanto os corredores que agora seguiam, frios e escuros, iluminados por uma fraca penumbra de tochas acesas, distantes umas das outras, causando um grande vão na iluminação. Não era um preso comum, era nada menos que um ex-capitão do Gotei 13. Não seria tratado como um prisioneiro comum, um assassino, um ladrão, um estuprador... Seria tratado de forma pior. Era ele que dava o exemplo para os outros shinigamis de patente mais baixa, ele era quem dava exemplo ao povo de Rukongai, um taichou. Quanto lutara para chegar a um posto tão alto. Tão pouco tempo fora necessário. Tão rápido subira, tão rápido caíra. Sendo assim, aqueles que eram vitrine da organizacional e rígida Seireitei não podiam ter seu orgulho manchado por um traidor. Era um criminoso da pior espécie. Não havia razões para descrever um crime cometido por um capitão. Em um caso como estes, a sentença era óbvia demais: sentença de morte. Um verdadeiro espetáculo exibido para servir de exemplo aos que, outrora, um belo dia, pensaram em agir com más intenções. Não fora o caso do capitão Hitsugaya Toushirou. Não. Ele não era mais um capitão. Ele agora era um criminoso, e a vítima a quem prejudicou com sua índole havia sido ele mesmo. Cometera um crime tão grave que na maioria dos casos, seria uma virtude: amou alguém.

- Chegamos! – exclamou aquela que o escoltava, a capitã do niibantai, Soi Fong.

Levantou os olhos verdes para encarar a cela. Cercada por grossas grades, um espaço em que daria para ousar caminhar alguns sete passos. Uma pequena abertura na parede, tão alto que sua proximidade com o teto era mínima, também cercada por barras de ferro pelas quais, a ousada lua penetrava com fracos feixes que se projetavam no chão do lugar.

- Entre. – ordenou a mulher.

Fria como gelo, ela esboçou um sorriso cínico.

Um dos guardas havia aberto o escandaloso portão. Era certo de que há muito tempo aquele lugar não recebia prisioneiros. Hitsugaya deu dois passos a frente, recebendo as boas-vindas de sua nova morada. Um triste sorriso cruzou seus lábios, talvez ainda não tendo a consciência de que aquilo era real.

- Sua sentença, segundo o sou-taichou, sairá daqui a três dias. Quando isso acontecer, virei pessoalmente anunciar-lhe.

- Posso pedir uma coisa?

A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha, curiosa. Não escaparia a oportunidade de negar qualquer pedido do menino, divertindo-se em ser seu carcereiro.

- Diga.

- Quando sair a sentença, por favor, não venha me avisar. – ele sussurrou como uma súplica.

Ela hesitou em perguntar o porquê, apesar da imensa curiosidade.

- Como quiser. – deu de ombros. – Passarei sua solicitação ao sou-taichou.

- Arigatou. – ele se curvou.

Soi Fong fez sinal para um dos guardas que a acompanhavam, dois membros de seu esquadrão e, automaticamente, membros da Onmitsu Kidou. O homem recolheu o portão, repetindo o estrondo causado na abertura.

- Bem, não preciso avisar que essa prisão é feita de seki-seki, então, qualquer tentativa de fuga usando kidou será inútil. – ela relembrou.

- Agradeço ao seu aviso.

- Vamos! – ordenou a capitã do segundo esquadrão.

Hitsugaya passou a observar por alguns instantes a cela. Era engraçado, mas sentia-se bem ali. Tudo ao seu redor parecia refletir o que sentia em seu interior. Reclusão, solidão, angústia. Todo aquele cenária era um reflexo do que sentia naquele momento. Caminhou até a parede onde havia a abertura, sentando-se no chão, recostando-se a superfície gélida. O luar permitia-lhe ler o que não havia conseguido terminar a alguns minutos, na sala do primeiro esquadrão. Retirou de dentro do shihakushou um pequeno papel, amassado, dobrado cuidadosamente, porém, cheio de rugas.

- Hinamori...

Lembrou-se de quando tocara a carta pela primeira vez, quando fora levado ao sou-taichou.

- Ainda não temos um veredicto, mas terá de ficar sob nossa custódia. – anunciava o homem enquanto passava os dedos pelos longos fios de barba. – E não preciso dizer que, a partir deste momento, não faz mais parte do Gotei 13, apesar de ainda ser considerado como um shinigami, pois faz parte de toda sua acusação.

Um silêncio surtiu como efeito após as gélidas palavras dele. Ukitake e Shunsui, capitães do décimo terceiro e do oitavo esquadrão, respectivamente, posicionados ao lado do comandante sentado em sua enorme cadeira que mais parecia um trono, trocaram olhares, mostrando nitidamente que não estavam confortáveis naquela posição.

Hitsugaya apenas assentiu, como se as palavras do comandante Yammamoto fossem uma ordem já conhecida. Ele desfez o nó que prendia no adorno do pano que pendurava Hyourinmaru em suas costas. Tomou a zampakutou em suas mãos, ficando a observá-la por poucos mas importantes segundos. Logo em seguida pousou a espada sobre a mesa a sua frente. Agora viria a parte mais dolorosa. A parte que qualquer taichou sentiria calafrios de ver. Penosamente ele retirou seu haori, inconscientemente erguendo-o a sua frente. Observou o kanji 'juu' que usualmente adornava suas costas. A marca de seu esquadrão, seu orgulho, aquilo pelo qual tinha sempre lutado, aquilo pelo qual tinha jurado dar sua vida. Não lhe pertencia mais.

- Ukitake. – o comandante chamou, e como se também acatasse a ordem, o homem de longos cabelos brancos foi até o rapaz. Ficou um instante a encarar os vagos olhos verdes refletirem a perda que tanto sentia agora.

- Por favor, Hitsugaya-kun... – ele pediu penosamente.

Ele assentiu, entregando-lhe o fino tecido branco.

Não podia negar, era como um golpe desferido em sua alma. Uma vergonha. Um ultraje.

- Não se preocupe, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Não será transferido a uma prisão junto de prisioneiros comuns, e sim, uma prisão para taichous, e shinigamis de alta patente que cometeram crimes. Sua vida não estará em risco.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – o apático ex-taichou questionou, surpreendendo-o.

- Claro. Está em seu direito.

- Primeiro, gostaria de saber as provas que estão me levando a prisão. E, segundo, sou-taichou, gostaria de se puder, saber minha sentença... quais serão as possibilidades...

- Claro. Pode ver as provas, afinal, isso apenas confirma seus crimes. Shunsui.

E chamando o outro taichou que, com um longo suspiro de desânimo e passando a mão na nuca caminhou até o rapaz. Como odiava aquilo, pensou. Sabia o tamanho da injustiça que estava sendo feita, e afinal, não poderiam ter escolhido outros taichous a não ser eles para tal papel?

- Hitsugaya-kun, eu sinceramente, não gostaria de estar lhe mostrando isso. Se eu puder pedir para que não leia, você vai desistir? – ele perguntou preocupado.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados apenas negou com a cabeça. Shunsui suspirou novamente.

- Eu sabia que não adiantaria tentar convencê-lo...

Ele retirou de dentro do shihakushou um pergaminho, envolto a um simples porém bem feito laço de fita vermelha.

Pronto! Havia sido iniciada a contagem regressiva para a bomba relógio explodir. Suas mãos tremeram ao tocar o papel. Sabia que ali não teria algo bom, aliás, não teria nada de bom para ele. Teria apenas a confirmação do que lhe doía tanto.

Desenrolou o pequeno laço, fazendo com que o papel desenrolasse majestosamente em suas mãos. Tremiam seus dedos num balanço que lhe dificultava ler. Uma página inteira as quais seus olhos passaram, correram, rapidamente assimilando as partes que mais lhe significavam.

"Ele estava muito estranho...."

"Não era o Shiro-chan que eu conhecia... Eu senti que, naquela noite, ele seria capaz de tudo..."

"... tenho até vergonha em dizer, mas Shiro-chan foi ao meu quarto. Shiro-chan disse coisas estranhas e... até mesmo... tentou coisas obscenas..."

"Eu fiquei com medo, mas Aizen-taichou disse que era o certo..."

"Eu gosto tanto do Shiro-chan, mas não tenho dúvidas. Shiro-chan os matou."

"... estou fazendo isso, porque, ele pode matar qualquer um agora. Até mesmo eu, ou até mesmo pior, o taichou..."

As frases, palavras, letras embaralharam em sua vista, fazendo-o se apoiar na mesa a frente, tentando recuperar seu equilíbrio. Levou uma das mãos aos lábios, tão trêmulos quanto os dedos. Não acreditava no que acabara de ler. Não era real. Como poderia ser? Foi até o final da página, viu a assinatura de Hinamori. Não tinha dúvidas sobre sua caligrafia, afinal, em Rukongai, fora ela que o ensinara a ler e a escrever.

- Não, Hinamori... Por quê? – ele perguntou desolado, deixando uma, duas lágrimas insistentes caírem, umedecendo o papel.

Ele repetiu a pergunta. Atônito, ainda tentava compreender o porquê de Hinamori ter testemunhado contra ele, por que mentira? Por que achava que era um assassino? Não confiava nele? Seu amor por Aizen o cegara? Aizen... Teria sido ele que a forçara a testemunhar em falso?

Arrependeu-se. Arrependeu-se de ter ido a seu quarto aquela noite. Só não se arrependeu de uma coisa que, ao lembrar-se, inconscientemente levou as pontas dos dedos aos lábios. Não se arrependeu de beijá-la daquela maneira, de ter tocado seus doces lábios. Por que a amava tanto?

Cercado pelos guardas ele seguiu o doloroso caminho até a ponta do penhasco e, conseqüentemente, a estrutura gigantesca que seria a arma mortal que tiraria sua vida e faria com que aquele ciclo infinito voltasse a repetir. Voltaria ao mundo dos vivos, esqueceria de toda a vida na Soul Society, o sofrimento que passara em Rukongai, as dificuldades, sua ascensão como capitão, Hinamori... Esqueceria até mesmo dela.

A fukutaichou do quinto esquadrão observava angustiada a caminhada de Hitsugaya Toushirou até o lugar de sua execução, a Soukyoku.

- Shiro-chan... – ela o chamou apertando os punhos junto ao peito.

O condenado fitou a garota que estava próxima a seu taichou, assim como todos que ali foram convocados para assistir sua punição.

- Hinamori... – correspondeu em um murmúrio.

"_Over the hills and far away_

_He swears he will return one day_

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas_

_Back in his arms is where she'll be…"_

"_Sobre os montes e distante_

_Ele jura que irá retornar um dia_

_Com a mesma certeza de que os rios alcançam os mares_

_De volta aos seus braços é onde ela estará..."_

Pensara ter sido impressão sua quando ouviu, vindo da sala de sua tenente, o chamado pelo garoto. Levantou de sua mesa, seguindo até a sala que ficava ao lado da sua. Chegando lá, surpreendeu-se com a cena atípica.

Sentada no chão da sala, apoiada a uma pequena mesa de centro abarrotada de papéis estava sua fukutaichou adormecida. Os braços e a cabeça sobre a superfície de mogno, ela sussurrava entre um suspiro e outro.

- Shiro-chan! Me desculpe!!! – ela gritou desesperada.

Hitsugaya parou, desobedecendo a ordem de prosseguir a caminhada junto a guarda que o mantinha. Ele virou-se para a tenente.

- Hinamori... – chamou o rapaz que teve subitamente sua expressão tomada por uma incontrolável raiva. – EU ODEIO VOCÊ!!!! – exclamou.

- Anh?!

A garota, assustada com a expressão e duras palavras de Hitsugaya deu um passo atrás. Seus olhos negros confusos suplicaram uma explicação.

– Shiro-chan...

- Eu te odeio, Hinamori! EU TE ODEIO!

- SHIRO-CHAN!!!

Ela gritou fazendo sua voz ecoar por toda a sala. Num único impulso ela arregalou os olhos levantando-se, sendo parada pelas mãos de seu taichou

- Hinamori-kun? – ele fitou surpreso a garota tentando contê-la.

- Shiro-chan... não... – a menina olhou novamente. – Aizen-taichou?

Ofegante ela levou as mãos até o peito. Seu taichou a observou preocupado.

- Acalme-se, Hinamori-kun. Foi só um sonho... – ele tentou confortá-la em um abraço.

- Taichou... – chamou Aizen enquanto os olhos se enchiam. – Shiro-chan... eu... eu o condenei! Ele será executado por minha culpa!!!! Eu sou terrível! – desabafou enquanto agarrou-se ao peito do belo homem de olhos castanhos.

- Não diga isso, Hinamori-kun! É uma menina tão bondosa... – ele afagou os cabelos negros de sua tenente em um carinho. – Tanto que a escolhi para ser minha tenente.

- Não, taichou. Sou uma garota muito má. Taichou, Shiro-chan... temos que ajudá-lo!!!

- Hinamori-kun, eu compreendo que é sua amiga há muitos anos, mas Hitsugaya-kun cometeu um crime muito grave. Lembre-se, ele tirou a vida de muitos companheiros de nosso esquadrão.

- Mas, taichou... Não pode ser! É mentira! Ele não pode ter feito isso! Shiro-chan sempre foi muito bondoso e honesto! Ele nunca faria algo assim! Shiro-chan...

A repetição daquele nome vindo dos lábios da garota já estava irritando profundamente o compassivo taichou do gobantai. Conteve-se para não demonstrar.

- Hinamori-kun, acho que precisa descansar. Está exausta depois deste dia.

- Taichou!!! Eu tive uma idéia! – ela exclamou, encarando-o. – Vou tirar minha acusação contra o Shiro-chan!!!! Daí ele será libertado e...

- Hinamori-kun... Isso não é certo. – ele foi contra, surpreendendo-a com sua atitude.

- Como assim, taichou? Como não?

- Já disse, está esquecendo de nossos companheiros que foram assassinados. Não posso permitir que faça algo assim. Seria um desrespeito a eles.

- Taichou... – um tanto quanto magoada pela atitude, mas compreendendo sua posição, ela ficou em silêncio. – Me desculpe. Acho que...

- Tire essa idéia da sua cabeça, Hinamori-kun. – reafirmou.

- Sim, taichou. – e com os olhos marejados ela assentiu.

- Agora é melhor ir para a cama e descansar um pouco. Não quero vê-la assim tão abatida amanhã. – e de uma maneira um tanto quanto rígida ele disse. – Por favor... – beijando suavemente sua testa. – compreenda seu capitão.

Ela corou suavemente enquanto Aizen desfez o laço azul que prendia o enfeite em seu cabelo, soltando os fios negros que caíram em seus ombros.

- Vamos. Levarei-a até seu alojamento. – anunciou.

A manhã surgiu com um radiante sol. O substituo de shinigami e a oficial do décimo terceiro esquadrão, Kuchiki Rukia, permaneceram no décimo esquadrão junto de sua tenente que, agora, tomava a frente do juubantai. Também tomada como suspeita de formação de quadrilha junto de seu capitão, devido a um pedido de Ukitake, que fez absolver tanto Rukia quanto Ichigo das acusações, Matsumoto conseguira ficar livre de qualquer culpa quanto aos crimes de seu capitão. Já cedo eles permaneciam a discutir como fariam para libertar Hitsugaya da prisão do segundo esquadrão.

- Temos que arranjar uma maneira de tirar o taichou da prisão agora!!!! –

Berrava a loira enquanto bebia um pouco do chá e logo em seguida deixava-o sobre a mesa de seu capitão, onde tinha suas pernas para o ar.

- Rangiku-san, você não está muito folgada aí, não? – perguntou um envergonhado Ichigo.

- Ela está se aproveitando já que o Hitsugaya-taichou não está aqui! – sussurrou Rukia, Ichigo apenas assentiu.

Eles ouviram a porta bater violentamente. Quem estava do lado de fora provavelmente estava com pressa a ser atendido.

- Hm?! Quem pode ser essa hora? – indagou a tenente do gobantai.

A loira caminhou até a porta que, com um movimento, correu para o lado, mostrando a pequena tenente da divisão cinco. Seus olhos e expressão perturbadora fizeram os três observarem com estranheza a chegada de Hinamori ali. Ainda mais depois de seu depoimento.

- Sua... – a loira não hesitou. – Não tem vergonha de aparecer aqui?! – exclamou.

- Calma, Rangiku-san! – Ichigo correu em vão.

Seus cinco dedos bateram violentamente na face esquerda de Hinamori, deixando uma forte tonalidade vermelha na face esquerda da menina.

- Matsumoto-san... – Hinamori baixou os olhos timidamente enquanto tocou o rosto ferido.

- Eu peço desculpas.

- Pare, Rangiku-san! – pediu um Ichigo que segurava o pulso da mulher.

Ela ardia em raiva da garota. Sabia oquanto seu capitão a amava e quanto ela estava fazendo o mesmo sofrer. Arfava com vontade de acabar com a tenente do quinto esquadrão ali mesmo.

- Acalme-se, isso não levará a nada! Só irá piorar as coisas pro Toushirou! – explicou Ichigo na tentativa de acalma-la.

Ela se recompôs, um tanto quanto frustrada. Sabia que Ichigo estava certo.

- Eu vim aqui escondida. – explicou Hinamori. – Eu sei que estou agindo errado, mas... Eu preciso me retratar! Preciso tirar a queixa contra o Shiro-chan!!!

Exclamou a garota, fazendo com que tanto Ichigo quanto Matsumoto e Rukia ficassem surpresos com sua ação. Estaria ela disposta a tirar a queixa e trair seu esquadrão, ou melhor, trair a ordem e pedido de Aizen?

Talvez sua atitude precisasse um pouco mais de tempo, ou seu arrependimento seria ainda maior...

N.A.: Pessu!!! Fim do capítulo 8! É, Hina-chan se arrependeu amargamente de fazer mal ao nosso fofuxo Shiro-chan! Até eu me empolguei agora! XD Enfim, próximo capítulo pretendo fazer ainda todo essa semana, então, até lá! Arigatou aos reviews e comments! ^^/

Notes:

Gobantai – esquadrão número cinco

Niibantai – esquadrão número dois

Juubantai – esquadrão número dez

Juu – dez.

Sou-taichou – comandante

Shihakushou – a parte de cima do uniforme shinigami, o kimono preto.

Haori – a vestimenta branca dos capitães.


	9. No way back!

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem! Mas apenas eu e a Hallibel temos direito de maltratar o Hitsu assim! XD

N.A.: Pessoal! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, hits, tenho visto que estão acompanhando! ;__;' Que lindo! Como disse, agora que estamos indo pra reta final, estou postando mais freqüentemente! Aproveitando e fazendo merchan da minha nova fic: Entre o amor e a razão – link -

De novo, muito obrigado e continuem mandando opiniões, comentários, etc. ^^

-----------------

Capítulo 9: No way back!!!

- Rangiku-san... eu quero ajudar o Shiro-chan!

Ela dizia firmemente. Seus olhos cintilando sua determinação, mas mesmo assim transparecendo o receio de uma atitude tão impensada. A tenente do quinto esquadrão saíra ainda ao amanhecer do dia em direção a área do décimo esquadrão. Decidida a ir contra a ordem de seu taichou, daquele que agora era seu prometido, agora estava frente a frente com Matsumoto Rangiku, tenente do capitão que acusara como assassino dos membros de seu esquadrão dentre diversos crimes. Junto dela estava o substituo de shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo e a oficial do décimo terceiro esquadrão, Kuchiki Rukia.

- Estúpida! – Matsumoto replicou. – Sua consciência está pesando agora? – rispidamente ela a atacava. - Pois saiba que agora é tarde demais! O taichou vai ser executado por sua culpa!

Estava certa. Hinamori sabia que Matsumoto tinha toda razão. Mas não podia evitar sentir a dor da angústia quando aquela dura realidade lhe era reforçada.

- Tem razão, Rangiku-san. – engolindo um contido choro ela concordou. – Mas, eu não quero que isso aconteça. Eu quero ajudar o Shiro-chan de qualquer maneira! Aliás, eu peço para que, se virei o Aizen-taichou, não falem a ele sobre eu ter vindo aqui.

Os três entreolharam-se. Aquilo estava mais estranho do que realmente parecia.

- Ei, Hinamori-fukutaichou, - Rukia chamou. – Aizen-taichou não sabe que está aqui? Veio escondida do Aizen-taichou?

A garota apenas assentiu enquanto apertava os punhos.

- Bem, e por que você viria escondida? – Ichigo indagou um tanto quanto desconfiado.

- O taichou acha que não devia tirar o depoimento contra Shiro-chan. Disse que é um desrespeito aos nossos amigos que foram mortos. E que era uma ordem que eu não fizesse isso.

- Aizen disse isso? – Matsumoto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Estranho demais. – Rukia comentou.

- Por que Aizen se preocuparia tanto em não querer ajudar o Toushirou? – o garoto de cabelos laranjas perguntou. – Afinal, eles não eram até próximos?

- Sim. – Hinamori assentiu. – Aizen-taichou sempre foi tão gentil e atencioso com os outros. Sempre foi muito próximo de mim e do Shiro-chan.

- Difícil não querer proteger um amigo numa situação dessas...

- Talvez ele esteja com ciúmes de Hinamori. – Matsumoto concluiu.

- Ciúmes? – os outros três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É. – ela afirmou enquanto voltava a sentar-se à mesa de seu taichou. – Afinal, todos na Seireitei sabem que Aizen pediu Hinamori em compromisso. Com a relação de Hinamori-chan e do taichou sendo tão íntima, provavelmente Aizen sentiu um peso sair das costas.

- NÃO! – Hinamori exclamou. – Aizen-taichou nunca faria algo assim!!!

- Hinamori-fukutaichou... – Rukia franziu a testa, afetada pelo sofrimento da garota.

- Ele nunca teria um sentimento ruim assim... – prosseguiu.

- Tsc, está cega de amor, Hinamori... – suspirou uma Matsumoto que parecia saber bem sobre o que a garota sentia. – Não consegue admitir que quem admira e ama pode não ser tão bonzinho quanto pensa.

- Rangiku-san! Não permito que fale assim do taichou!! – ela relutava.

- Bem, quem irá decidir se irá nos ajudar ou não, é você. Por mim, você não faz a mínima falta. – atingia a tenente do décimo esquadrão.

- Eu vou tirar a queixa contra o Shiro-chan. – afirmou.

- Se fizer isso, agradeço. – a loira agradeceu um tanto quanto indiferente.

- Vai retirar a queixa mesmo sendo contra as ordens de Aizen? – Ichigo indagou preocupado.

- Sim... – Hinamori desviou o olhar. Era difícil imaginar que realmente fazia isso. – Sei que coloco muita coisa em risco. A confiança do Aizen-taichou. Mas eu realmente não ficaria em paz se acontecesse algo ao Shiro-chan...

Ichigo assentiu.

- Se precisar de algo, tendo algum problema... – ele oferecia ajuda, um tanto quanto desajeitado.

- Arigatou. – ela se curvou. – Sumimasen, Kuchiku-san, Kurosaki-san e Rangiku-san.

Hinamori seguiu até a porta quando foi parada pelo bater das palmas das mãos da tenente à mesa.

- Hinamori! – ela chamou.

- Hm? – a garota virou-se.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Matsumoto perguntou receosa.

- Diga, Rangiku-san, onegai.

- Naquela noite... O que realmente aconteceu? O que disse ao sou-taichou, sobre o taichou, foi tudo verdade?

Um silêncio cruzou a sala do capitão da décima divisão. Todos pareciam atenciosos ao que a tenente do quinto esquadrão diria.

- Eu não acredito que seja verdade. – Matsumoto prosseguiu na tentativa de convencê-la a dizer algo.

- Eu... Rangiku-san... – desconcertada Hinamori não sabia o que dizer.

- O taichou nunca faria algo assim com você. Com ninguém, aliás.

- Infelizmente, Rangiku-san... é verdade. – ela respondeu.

- Está louca! – a loira levantou-se imediatamente.

- Calma, Rangiku-san.

- Sim, você perguntou, Matsumoto-san. – Rukia apoiou Ichigo. – Hinamori-fukutaichou apenas respondeu sua pergunta.

- Isso nunca seria verdade!!! – Matsumoto exclamou. – Se Aizen realmente está contra o taichou, Hinamori, saiba que so dois se merecem! Eu sei o que ele sente por você, e agora ele está sofrendo não porque você acabou com a vida dele, mas porque ele amava você!

- Rangiku-san... – Ichigo a chamou.

A garota apenas voltou a se curvar e deixou a sala. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer ou fazer, Matsumoto estava certa no que dizia, mas como mentir sobre o que ocorrera naquela noite? Ainda lhe doía profundamente lembrar do ocorrido. Jamais imaginaria que Hitsugaya Toushirou com quem cresceu, com quem construiu sonhos, seria capaz de ir tão longe com ela. Definitivamente, aquele não era o shiro-chan que conhecera. Não importava. Hinamori não o deixaria ser executado só por aquilo. Os anos de confiança lhe eram mais importantes do que quando cometera aquele erro.

O caminho até o primeiro esquadrão se seguiu doloroso e angustiante. Ela sentia seu coração quase sair pela boca. Se Aizen soubesse... Não. Ele saberia. Seria melhor pensar quando ele soubesse... seria destituída do posto de tenente? Ele a odiaria? Todas aquelas perguntas giravam em sua mente enquanto caminhava observando todos os lados certificando-se de que não havia ninguém que pudesse testemunhar sua traição ao seu capitão. Tudo teria que ser bem planejado.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse até o mais importante esquadrão da Gotei 13. Lá livraria Hitsugaya de sua sentença, e assumiria a sua então.

Se desse mais um passo, decidiu, não teria mais volta.

- E então? – ele perguntou com sua voz cantante. – Como está a sua princesinha?

Não respondendo de imediato, o homem alto e magro de farfalhantes e repicados cabelos prateados, cuja coloração o nomeava, parecia inquieto com o silêncio do outro.

- Ah, me desculpe. Não gosta que eu fale assim dela, não é?

- Não seja infantil, Gin... – ele recostou-se a cadeira relaxando enquanto tirava os óculos e os apoiava sobre a mesa. – Para mim tanto importa como a chama...

- Então me conte, ora! Quero saber as últimas fofocas. – venenoso ele riu. Parecia inquieto.

- Você não mudou nada em tantos anos juntos, não é? – com um sorriso nostálgico ele apoiou o queixo às costas das mãos observando-o. – Continua parecendo a mesma criancinha.

- Ah, taichou, assim o senhor me ofende... – com uma falsa expressão de desagrado disse Gin.

- Faz tempo que não me chama assim. – Aizen riu. – Acho que estou ficando esgotado já disso tudo, viu?

- Até me assusta vê-lo falar assim.

- Mas então você quer saber como está Hinamori-kun? Você não vale nada mesmo, quer apenas saber para se divertir com o sofrimento da pobrezinha. Está com ciúmes por ela ter se tornado minha tenente e tomado seu lugar? Quem quis se tornar taichou foi você... – implicava um extrovertido Aizen.

- Ah, não é verdade, taichou. O senhor sabe que eu serei seu eterno fukutaichou. – ironizava. – Mas, nee, nee, me conte tudo.

- Você já viu que ela não está aqui hoje, por isso estamos podendo conversar tão abertamente. Deixei que ela ficasse descansando uns dias.

- Ohh... – suspirou Gin. – como o senhor é piedoso. Sua bondade me comove.

- Não é? – prosseguiu Aizen. – eu realmente fiquei com pena dela. A pobrezinha está tão perturbada. Às vezes dá até vontade de voltar atrás.

- Hm?!?! O senhor está bem? Do que está falando? – Gin perguntou preocupado.

- É verdade. Mas, fazer o que, faz parte dos nossos planos... – deu de ombros.

- Pelo menos o garoto já saiu do nosso caminho. – disse Gin. – Estou realmente ansioso para assistir a execução dele. Mas, enfim, taichou, se você acha que a menininha está sofrendo tanto, eu posso ajudar a evitar isso. – ofereceu-se.

- Eu sei. Por enquanto talvez ainda seja conveniente. Quando não for mais, por favor, faça isso. Acabar com o sofrimento dela de uma vez é a melhor recompensa que posso lhe dar.

- Pois é. Fez com que se apaixonasse pelo senhor e acabou com a vida do amiguinho dela. Que feio... – ele brincou. – Sem contar que ainda tirou proveito dela que eu sei!

- Ah, sim. É verdade... Bem, para todos os efeitos, ela acha que foi o... 'Shiro-chan'... – ele usou o apelido provocativamente. – Na verdade eu preferia que ela resistisse mais. Mas pensando ser o Shiro-chan ela foi um tanto quanto condescendente...

- Ora, ora, se aproveitando da pureza de uma menininha inocente...

- Olha quem fala...

- Eu não me aproveito de menininhas inocentes. – Gin riu maliciosamente. – Me aproveito de garotas bem mais maduras... – riu. – Bem, taichou, acho que está na hora de ir. Afinal, o Izuru já deve estar morto de preocupação atrás de mim. Não é bom que nos vejam assim também.

- Cada um agüentando seu fardo... – riu Aizen. – Pelo menos o Kira não dá em cima de você...

- Você é quem pensa, taichou. Eu é que não fique firme com ele... – sorriu divertido Gin. – Byebye!!!

Ele se despediu informalmente acenando enquanto saia da sala do capitão do quinto esquadrão. Saia despreocupadamente da área do esquadrão cinco distribuindo seu falso sorriso aos membros do esquadrão que, temerosos, o cumprimentavam respeitosamente. Sabiam que aquele homem tão escorregadio e com aparência misteriosa era extremamente perigoso. Os estreitos olhos de raposa não escaparam ao ver a beldade loira que se aproximava.

- Rangiku-san, ohayo! – cumprimentou.

- Gin? – indagou a mulher. – O que faz aqui?

- Só de passagem. E você? Não é muito bom andar por aqui, afinal, tudo aponta para que seu taichou assassinou os membros do gobantai. Podem, se acontecer algo, culpá-la, ou pior, sabe como existem homens maus por aqui...

- Eu não temo a nada disso. – ela disse firme.

- Aizen está aí? – perguntou.

- Não sei... – respondeu falsamente enquanto passava a mão na nuca, fazendo farfalhar os cabelos. – Mas quem sabe, talvez eu saiba algo sobre... a execução do Hitsugaya-taichou~? – cantarolou.

- Nem tente, Gin! Não cairei nessa hoje! – ela cruzou os braços insatisfeita.

- E se eu disser a você que acho que sei quem pode estar envolvido nisso tudo? – ele mentia nitidamente, mas aquilo parecia um lampejo de esperança no mundo sem seu taichou de Matsumoto.

- Pare, Gin! Já disse! – advertiu a loira.

- Ichimaru-taichou!!!

- Ah, não... – Gin pousou a mão sobre a testa quando ouviu a voz do seu tenente.

- Kira! – Matsumoto exclamou.

O loiro se aproximou ofegante, parecia assustado.

- Ichimaru-taichou! Estive muito preocupado! O senhor desapareceu do esquadrão desde cedo! – arfava um Kira que, se pudesse, abraçaria e rodopiaria seu cpaitão com tanta felicidade em revê-lo.

- Estava bem, Izuru. – riu Gin incomodado com a chegada. – Não se preocupe.

- Vamos agora ao sanbantai?! – perguntou o loiro.

- Hm, eu estava pensando. Parece que a Hinamori-fukutaichou não está muito bem devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Pensei, não seria bom que você fosse vê-la, Izuru? Não é sua amiga?

- Taichou! – exclamou Kira, atrevendo-se a segurar Gin pelos ombros. – Posso mesmo?!!

- Claro, claro.

- Como o senhor é bom!!! Muito obrigado! Estava muito preocupado com Hinamori-kun! – Kira não se continha em felicidade. – Mais tarde voltarei.

- Não se preocupe. – Gin abanou as mãos despreocupado. – Tire todo o dia de folga...

- Arigatougozaimasu, taichou! – ele se curvou. – Com licença, taichou e Rangiku-san.

Matsumoto observou assustada aos estranhos métodos do sanbantai. Gin estava sendo caridoso demais deixando Kira ir embora. Queria mesmo era ficar a sós com ela, percebeu.

- Vamos até o meu esquadrão. – afastou-se, seguindo na frente. – Lá podemos conversar melhor.

Matsumoto pensou se realmente seria conveniente seguir Gin. Se fosse verdade, perderia a oportunidade de salvar seu taichou. Pensou uma, duas vezes... desistiu. Se fosse pelo bem de Hitsugaya, faria de tudo que pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Vamos. – assentiu a loira, tirando um largo e sorriso dos lábios do capitão do sanbantai.

Um barulho nas grades chamou a atenção do rapaz que dormia. Apertou os olhos antes que os abrisse e visse as barras de ferro se aproximando na abertura da cela. Um dos guardas viera trazer-lhe comida.

Levantou-se do chão frio, tirando um pouco do musgo provocado pela umidade do lugar, de seu rosto. Observou o pequeno prato a sua frente. Acompanhado de um pequeno recipiente com água, havia um pão cortado ao meio. Ele riu da própria situação.

- É bem diferente de quando você entra no Gotei... – ironizou.

- Disse algo? – o homem que viera trazer o alimento perguntou com estreitos olhos.

- Nada. – Hitsugaya respondeu.

- Mais tarde virei lhe trazer sua segunda refeição.

- Não se preocupe. –

Ele franziu a testa observando o lado de fora da alta janela, um raio de sol forte batia diretamente em seus olhos. Quente. O calor do sol aqueceu sua pele. Ele observou as próprias mãos sentindo-as aquecer por aquele único e solitário raio de sol que ousava invadir o lugar.

Parecia que fazia uma eternidade que estava ali. Passara apenas uma noite.

Voltou a observar o alimento trazido pelo guarda. Para que o mantinham vivo, afinal? Não era muito óbvio que iam matá-lo? Para que aquilo? Pelo menos era algo diferente que seus olhos refletiriam naquele dia.

- Sou-taichou!!!! – o tenente do primeiro esquadrão gritou ao entrar na sala.

- Mas que barulheira é essa? – incomodou-se o homem de idade.

- É algo urgente! Eu disse para ela que precisaria de uma audiência, mas ela não aceita. Exige falar com o senhor.

- Ela?! – o general perguntou. – De quem está falando?

Foi apenas virar-se para trás que ele teve a resposta de sua pergunta.

- Ora, ora... – ele pausou. – Hinamori-fukutaichou. – concluiu. – Com que direito invade a sala do primeiro esquadrão desta forma? Poderia puni-la por sua audácia. Não é por ter um posto alto que pode se comportar assim.

- Gommenasai, sou-taichou.

- Devia expulsá-la imediatamente e pedir ao seu taichou para que comparecesse aqui e dar uma explicação sobre seu comportamento. Creio que Aizen não saiba que está aqui.

As últimas palavras fizeram com que Hinamori engolisse a secura de sua garganta.

- Não. Ele não sabe, senhor.

- Diga-me suas razões para vir até aqui, então.

- Preciso tirar minha acusação quanto ao Shiro-chan! Sou-taichou, retiro tudo o que disse em meu depoimento!

As palavras de Hinamori caíram como uma bomba na sala do primeiro esquadrão. O general observou confuso à atitude da garota. Viu a determinação em seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um imenso temor em estar ali naquela situação.

Poderia ela salvar Hitsugaya? E se o salvasse, seria ela salva depois de rejeitar e desobedecer a uma ordem de seu capitão? O arrependimento de Hinamori em tentar fazer o que achava correto e salvar aquele que amava seria maior que o arrependimento de tê-lo acusado.

Não havia mais volta. Não mais.


	10. Desacerto

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Kubo-sensei!!!

N.A.: Quero agradecer novamente as reviews e por estarem acompanhando! ^^ Capítulo 10! Eu realmente não imaginaria que a fic duraria tanto!!!

Capítulo 10: Desacerto

- Sumimasen, Soutaichou. – ele pediu licença ao entrar a ampla sala do primeiro esquadrão. Olhou pela ampla abertura a qual dava para observar toda a Seireitei e verificou já ser tarde. – Konnichi wa. – cumprimentou curvando-se.

- Aizen Sousuke... – o comandante iniciou. – sabe por que o chamei até aqui?

Ele piscou os belos olhos castanhos, desentendido.

- Sinceramente não, sou-taichou.

- Entendo. – suspirou. – E sabe quanto ao paradeiro de sua fukutaichou?

- Hinamori-kun?! – num perfeito ato teatral ele fingia uma imensa preocupação. - O senhor sabe de algo sobre ela?! Durante o dia inteiro não a vi! Não se apresentou e não conseguiram localizá-la.

- Passou a manhã aqui. – respondeu secamente.

- Fico mais tranqüilo. – Aizen suspirou.

- Veio aqui retirar sua queixa contra o capitão da décima divisão, Hitsugaya Toushirou, ou melhor, ex-capitão e agora prisioneiro.

- Não acredito que Hinamori-kun tenha feito isso... – os olhos de Aizen refletiram uma profunda decepção assim que ele balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Adverti a ela que estava passando por cima de seu capitão, afinal, antes de ela se retratar, precisaria de sua autorização, e me parece que isso não lhe foi dado.

- Realmente...

- Porém, Hinamori-fukutaichou me pareceu muito incerta em tudo o que disse. Tudo foi muito confuso. Nada convincente. Porém, se não houver mais a queixa, libertaremos ele...

- Sou-taichou, eu realmente não queria chegar a esse ponto, mas creio que precisarei afastar Hinamori-kun de seu posto por um tempo.

O homem olhou confuso. Parecia doloroso para Aizen anunciar aquilo.

- Como assim? Um oficial só pode ser afastado temporariamente por um motivo de saúde ou algo assim.

- Pois é. Hinamori-kun anda muito abalada com a prisão do Hitsugaya-kun. Estou extremamente preocupado com ela.

- Ela não tem cumprido seus deveres como fukutaichou?

- Sim, tem. Mas creio que zelarmos a saúde da Hinamori-kun é mais importante. Sei que posso dar conta de tudo enquanto ela estiver afastada. Pensei em procurar a Unohana-taichou. Hinamori-kun está muito perturbada e depressiva. Perdoe sua atitude impensada.

- Ela teria de ser punida caso testemunhasse em falso. E realmente pelo que me diz...

- Por favor. Ela não está bem, garanto ao senhor. – e com a expressão mais convincente do mundo, Aizen pediu. – Por favor, deixe-me que interceda por ela.

- Bem... Você sempre foi um rapaz muito responsável e dedicado a suas tarefas desde que entrou no Gotei 13, Sousuke... Admiro sua compreensão e seu carinho por sua subordinada. Então, eu deixarei em suas mãos o caso da Hinamori-fukutaichou.

- Não será muito tempo. Apenas o suficiente para que ela se recupere completamente.

- Está em suas mãos. – advertiu o homem novamente, mais de uma maneira de se colocar de fora do problema no quinto esquadrão, entregando-o a Aizen.

- Arigatou.

--------

A garota chegou correndo, seu coração disparado. Ofegante, ela cruzou vários membros do quinto esquadrão, realmente querendo parecer invisível naquele momento. Sempre havia um que a cumprimentava, afinal, era a fukutaichou do quinto esquadrão. Um tanto quanto exasperada e sem jeito ela cumprimentava enquanto seguia seu caminho. Chegou a sua sala em pouco tempo. Conseguira respirar normalmente após um longo suspiro. Fechou a porta rapidamente. Pelo menos aquele que temia que a encontrasse, que a visse chegando, não a encontrara.

- Konban wa, Hinamori-kun.

A garota sentiu um gélido frio subir pela espinha. Virou-se para trás lentamente sentindo as extremidades de seu corpo tremerem. Aquela voz era inconfundível. Mas aquela voz, não ressoava suavemente e agradável como de costume. Ela estava séria, firme e diferente demais do habitual.

Ele não tivera de sair dali para ir ao encontro do sou-taichou.

- A... Aizen-taichou... – ela balbuciou.

- Sente-se bem? Está pálida. – ele ressaltou sem mudar a itensidade com que pontuava suas palavras.

- Sim... Estou bem... – Hinamori sentia suas pernas fraquejarem com o balanço do tremor. – Eu... estou muito atrasada, taichou. Gommenasai. – ela se desculpou, curvando-se.

- Aconteceu algo? – ele perguntou ainda ajeitando os papéis sobre a mesa da garota, seus olhos castanhos ainda não haviam se cruzado com as orbes da menina.

- Eu... eu tive um problema. Não me sentia bem mais cedo. Tive que ir até o esquadrão quatro e...

- É mentira, Hinamori-kun.

Ele ergueu os olhos, encarando-a. As palavras e o olhar de Aizen foram como duas lâminas afiadas atravessando sua alma.

- Eu sei onde você esteve.

Hinamori sentia a reiatsu de Aizen engolir a sua facilmente apenas com aquela elevação em sua voz. Ele empurrou a cadeira de mogno para trás levantando-se e, lentamente, passo a passo, caminhou até a garota.

- Por que mente para mim?

- Eu... Eu tive medo... Que o senhor fosse contra e...

- Eu sou contra. Você sabe.

Hinamori ergueu o rosto para vê-lo tão próximo que sua expressão lhe assustava.

- Se eu era contra, por que prosseguiu?

- Eu... Eu não...

- Não sou seu capitão? – perguntou ele firmemente enquanto se curvava e segurava o queixo de Hinamori, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Por que não me obedeceu?

- Me desculpe, taichou! – exclamou a garota enquanto apertava os olhos. Amargas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Não... não se repetirá mais!

- Você me decepcionou muito, Hinamori-kun. Não posso mais confiar em você.

Ele soltou o rosto da garota, virando-se de costas.

- Aizen-taichou. Por favor... – agora ela tentaria argumentar. – Eu...

- Creio que nunca mais poderei depositar a confiança que depositava em você.

- Não, taichou...

Ela estendeu uma mão na direção do homem assim que o viu seguir seu caminho até sua sala. Aquele olhar, aquele desprezo, tudo aquilo que ela nunca queria ter de quem mais admirava em sua vida. Ele era a razão da sua vida, da sua existência, a única coisa que realmente a importava. Daria sua vida pela dele e o tinha decepcionado tanto. Que erro cometera, Hinamori, repetia a si mesma.

- Taichou! – ela o chamou.

- Diga. – respondeu um frio Aizen.

- Eu... eu vou começar minhas tarefas do dia, não se preocupe, eu... eu vou ajustar tudo o que não pude....

- Não. Pode tirar o resto do dia de folga. Não faz mais falta.

Aquilo era a gota d'água que faltava para o copo inteiro transbordar. As lágrimas contidas não agüentaram mais se conter nos cantos dos olhos. A força que lhe faltara nas pernas para se manter de pé diante do temor a seu capitão retornara quando pois se a correr para fora da sala de seu taichou. Correu o máximo que pôde, não se importando em dizer nada a Aizen, nem a ninguém dos muitos que perguntavam o que acontecera.

- Você é mau, taichou... – uma voz divertida afirmou.

- O que está fazendo ai, Gin? – perguntou um sorridente Aizen. – O show está apenas começando.

- Hm?! – Gin surgia detrás de uma estante repleta de livros. – Como assim?

- É agora que a Hinamori-kun será castigada...

- HINAMORI!

Um grito ecoou toda a cela do capitão da décima divisão. Ele se levantou em um único impulso sendo contido pelas mãos daquele que parecia ainda mais assustado ao vê-lo.

- Quem é você?! – ofegante ele perguntou.

- Acalme-se, Hitsugaya-taichou. – o simpático garoto pediu com um sorriso. – Está tudo bem. Sou Yamada Hanatarou, sétimo posto do yobantai.

Os olhos verdes de Hitsugaya passaram ao redor. Voltou a se deitar, confuso.

- Por que um oficial do quarto esquadrão está aqui?

- Geralmente os membros que cuidam dos prisioneiros são de patente mais baixa, mas como o senhor é um taichou, é natural que mandem oficiais de postos mais altos. Na verdade, quem deveria ter vindo era Isane-san. Mas ela estava muito ocupada e me mandou, me desculpe. –ele riu sem graça.

- Não estou perguntando por isso.

- Ah, sim! Bem... creio que sua saúde não está muito boa, afinal, o senhor não se alimenta por três dias seguidos. – comentou Hanatarou desviando o olhar. – Fui solicitado para vir vê-lo, então.

- Não se preocupe. Estou bem.

- O senhor diz isso, mas eu sei que não está.

Hanatarou o desafiou um tanto quanto temeroso. Hitsugaya piscou os olhos, confuso. Não era comum alguém agir assim com ele.

- Bem, não vim só para examiná-lo. – riu Hanatarou enquanto tirava algo do shihakushou. – Aqui está. – anunciou o rapaz enquanto lhe estendia um papel.

- O que é isso?!

- Ichigo-san mandou. Ele está muito preocupado também.

- Kurosaki...

O rapaz desdobrou o papel, verificando o que nele havia escrito.

"Toushirou, sua execução será daqui a três dias. Não se preocupe, na noite anterior nós iremos te buscar. Estamos apenas preparando tudo! Hanatarou está nos ajudando. Confie nele. Como já disse, não se preocupe."

- Baka... – ele apertou o papel com força. – Vão se colocar em risco...

- Se Ichigo-san disse que vai fazer uma coisa, Hitsugaya-taichou, acredite nele. – encorajava Hanatarou. – Enfim, nós temos um plano e eu preciso explicá-lo ao senhor.

Mal percebera já ter anoitecido. Correra tanto, até mesmo depois de sair da Seireitei. Não tinha idéia de onde estava. Pela vegetação ao redor deveria estar próximo ao distrito de onde viera, de Inuzuru, pensou. Logo seus passos iam diminuindo a velocidade, passando para um cansado e pesado caminhar. Ela pousou a mão direita sobre o peito, tentando recompor-se devido ao cansaço. Parou ofegante próxima a uma árvore onde se recostou sentando-se sob a mesma.

Olhou para o céu num ato inconsciente de tentar achar ali, naquela imensidão escura, iluminada apenas pela lua que se escondia por detrás das nuvens e estrelas que se encontravam na mesma situação. Abraçou os joelhos, apertando firmemente o tecido negro do hakama. Como sentia raiva de si mesma. Como conseguira agir de forma tão erra o tempo todo? Primeiro magoou tanto Hitsugaya, seu melhor amigo e sabia que, no fundo, também sentia algo especial por ele, condenou-o fazendo-o perder seu posto de capitão e, provavelmente, auxiliando em sua execução. Agora, a pessoa que lhe era mais cara, era aquele quem havia traído a confiança. Aquele que lhe dera um motivo na vida. Um motivo a mais para viver. Algo que antes de conhecê-lo não existia. Não havia volta. Não havia mais esperança para que algo desse certo? Questionou a si mesma, tendo como resposta apenas os sons emitidos pelos grilos e um suave som do farfalhar das folhas das árvores com o vento.

- Uma shinigami dando mole aqui?!

Ela ouviu uma voz.

- Deve ser uma novata! – anunciou o outro.

Hinamori virou-se para trás para ser surpreendida por quatro homens, todos usando shihakushous, shinigamis. Estranhou o modo dos mesmos falarem. Pensara ter sido algum bandido, afinal, Rukongai era um lugar nada pacifico.

- Ah, não... Olha que sorte temos! É aquela que levou nosso taichou para a prisão! – ria histericamente um dos homens.

- Quem são vocês? – Hinamori se levantou, dando um passo para trás. – De que esquadrão são?!

- Somos do décimo esquadrão... – observou um dos bandidos a garota dos pés a cabeça. – Mas ela é bonitinha. Vamos deixar ela viva que a gente lucra com ela mais de outra maneira! Vingar nosso taichou de forma... mais agradável.

Décimo esquadrão? O esquadrão de Hitsugaya, ela pensou. Nunca vira shinigamis de aparência e jeito tão agressivo de lidar com seus companheiros, até mesmo os do juuichibantai.

Ao perceber a aproximação deles, Hinamori levou a mão até a cintura. Pensou que a mesma escapara de sua mão, tendo de olhar para conferir. Droga! Havia esquecido sua zampakutou em seu esquadrão. Saíra tão de forma tão enlouquecida que nem se dera conta disso.

- Afastem-se! – ela pediu um tanto quanto nervosa. – Não quero feri-los...

- Olha só! – ironizou aquele que parecia ser o líder do bando. – Ela tem medo de nos ferir. – completou com uma risada. – Me diga então, shinigami, vai nos condenar ao sou-taichou?

Hinamori tentara concentrar sua reiatsu para usar um kidou, o que fora inútil. Sentia como se algo estivesse bloqueando usar de alguma magia. Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo ali, tinha certeza.

- Droga! – exclamou a garota ao perceber sua situação, não se dando conta do homem que se aproximara por trás e a segurara. – ME SOLTA! – ela gritou antes que tivesse os lábios cobertos pela mão do mesmo.

- Quietinha! A gente não gosta de mulher barulhenta, não...

- Socorro... - dizia a voz abafada pela mão do homem.

- Vai ser bem rápido! – o 'líder' anunciava tentando consolá-la.

O mundo ao redor de Hinamori girou. O homem que a surpreendera mantinha seus braços para trás, prendendo-a. Não havia como ela reagir sem utilizar algum kidou, algo estava fazendo com que não pudesse utilizar nenhum poder. Um imenso desespero começara a percorrer todo o seu corpo quando o homem que se aproximara desfizera o laço da faixa ao redor de sua cintura e abrira seu shihakushou.

- Não... – ela implorava balançando a cabeça fazendo o enfeite de seu cabelo cair, deixando os fios negros caírem por cima de seus ombros.

- Quieta! – o homem puxava-a pelo cabelo, aproveitando do novo acessório.

- É, essa aí não é de se jogar fora, não! – um deles observava maliciosamente o corpo da garota. – Mas eu vou te dar a honra de ser o primeiro...

- Claro, eu sou o chefe aqui! – eles discutiam entre si. – Agora, mocinha...

A garota se debatia de todas as maneiras possíveis para se desvencilhar do ataque. Não obteria sucesso, mas não podia se entregar tão facilmente. Não. Havia alguma esperança. Não poderia ser assim.

Ela se lembrou de quando Aizen havia a salvado em Rukongai. Havia tantos anos. Tanto tempo se passara. Naquela época nem o conhecia. Parecia que aquela situação estava ali para marcar os dois momentos importantes para eles: quando se conheceram, e quando se despediram. Não havia Aizen ali naquela vez. Não mais.

Uma nuvem negra foi lentamente cobrindo os olhos azuis de Hinamori. Não havia mais forças para relutar. Seu corpo já não reagia mais. Sentia as mãos nojentas do asqueroso homem apalpando-a. Logo uma intensa sensação de dormência a privou de tal sensação. A vista turva misturava as folhas das árvores, o rosto daquele homem e ele... Viu-o de forma desfocada. O haori branco esvoaçante como os cabelos castanhos, a Kyouka Suigetsu em suas mãos.

- Aizen-tai...

Não conseguira completar. A escuridão da inconsciência tomou sua vista quando seu corpo se chocou ao chão, livre. Os quatro homens desapareceram quase que instantaneamente. A única coisa que sobrara foram quatro shihakushous e hakamas. O luar brilho avidamente sobre a lâmina da zampakutou do capitão do quinto esquadrão. Ele observou a garota por alguns instantes antes que a embainhasse novamente. Caminhou até a garota desacordada, agachando-se e segurando-a em um braço.

- Pobrezinha... – ele sorriu enquanto terminava de fechar suas roupas como se fosse uma boneca sem vida em suas mãos. – Você demorou muito para perder os sentidos, Hinamori-kun. Não poderia utilizar a Kyouka Suigetsu na sua frente. Me desculpe. - Aizen olhou pelo canto dos olhos procurando algo em torno naquela floresta. - Ei, Kaname. – ele chamou.

O homem saiu por trás de uma das árvores. Sua expressão parecia bastante preocupada.

- Sim, Aizen-sama. – ele se agachou igualmente curvando-se.

- Eu disse que poderia interferir se ficasse um tanto quanto fora de controle...

- Perdoe minha displicência. Foi... um tanto difícil assistir a isso, Aizen-sama. – e realmente, Tousen parecia bastante perturbado.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito. Na verdade não pensei que chegaria a tanto, mas infelizmente, ela foi mais forte que eu pensei.

Aizen permanecia a ajeitar a menina. Refez até mesmo o seu penteado, devolvendo o adorno a seus cabelos. Enlaçou a fita azul delicadamente. Estava impecável. Retirou um lenço de dentro do shihakushou, secando as lágrimas que ainda marcavam o rosto da garota.

- Melhor deixar assim. É melhor para nossa cena, não acha? – Aizen perguntou recostando o corpo da garota em seu peito.

- Como o senhor achar melhor.

- Pois é, Hinamori-kun... Que triste, Shiro-chan colocou os membros de seu esquadrão atrás de você, não é? – ele riu acariciando suavemente seu rosto.

- Kaname, por favor, desfaça-se destas roupas. – pedia Aizen. Tousen apenas assentiu.

Havia pouco tempo para que libertassem Hitsugaya. Havia tempo demais para que Aizen pudesse manipulá-los da maneira que quisesse. Mais uma vez colocara Hinamori contra ele. Porém, desta vez talvez ele não quisesse colocar sua tenente, Hinamori, contra o capitão da décima divisão. Talvez fosse mais divertido brincar de outra forma com a garota.

------

Notas

Sumimasen – com licença

Konnichi wa – boa tarde

Konban wa – boa noite

Haori – capa branca dos capitães

Shihakushou – parte de cima do uniforme shinigami.

Yobantai – quarto esquadrão

Juuichibantai – décimo primeiro esquadrão

Ichibantai – primeiro esquadrão.


End file.
